Ghost of the Ship l Nate Gray Love Story
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Aqua and Nate are going on a ship for their Sohpmore Fieldtrip!But when Aqua can see ghosts on this haunted ship it's anything but a vaction.And with a ghost out to get her Nate wants to protect her.With their friendship sink or rise into something more?
1. PLEASE?

"Yo Aqua, wake up," said a voice over a walkie talkie.

I groaned and sat up in my bed.

"Aqua, Aqua you awake?" asked Nate's voice from the walkie talkie on my dresser.

I outstretched my hand and grabbed it, pressing the button. "Loud and clear, Gray. What's up?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my hand through my hair.

"I'm coming over," Nate announced.

"Got-cha. Meet you here in five."

I placed the walkie talkie down and got out of bed wide awake and suddenly full of energy. I walked across the room and grabbed my hoodie. I slid my arms through it and zippered it up halfway. I slid down a fire pole in my room and landed in the kitchen. A floating banana flew towards me and I caught it in my hand. "Thanks," I said while quickly walking.

"No problemo," echoed Nancy's ghostly voice. Yup, you heard me, ghost.

My door opened. "Hey Aqua!" Nate greeted optimistically, his school bag slung casually over his shoulder.

"Hey," I said, peeling open my banana and taking a bite off it.

Nate laughed. "You don't plan on going to school in your pj's, do you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why I let you drag me to school so early I'll never know."

"Because I'm your best friend," Nate answered simply, making me laugh.

I shook my head. "Alright. Just let me get dressed-"

"Um," Nate said, pointing behind me.

I turned around and saw a pair of jeans and a red shirt float over then fall onto the couch.

I grinned. "Thanks!"

Nate shook his head. "Now _that _is something I'll never get used to."

I laughed. "Well you had two years to get used to it. Don't blame me." You see, I live alone kinda. But, when you can see ghosts, you don't really count it as alone. My mom's always off on business trips, so I stay home by myself.

"Alright. Now get out of the house so I can change," I said, pushing him towards my door.

Nate made a face. "Can you just go to your room and change?"

"What and climb all those stairs?" I asked as if it were obvious before shutting the door in his face. I ran to the couch and began to dress right there.

You see, I have ESP. I can see ghosts, and I can hear them too. And as you know, ghost seeing isn't really a common thing. So I'm kinda famous to the spirits. I usually do crystal ball telling and tarot card readings for ghosts. And some of them stick around this big old house, or fire house. My dad was the head of the firemen in our town before he died. So my mom had the firehouse converted into a home so I could live easier. And with the ghosts feeling sorry for me living alone in such a huge home, they 'moved in' and help me out. They help with me chores, they help me with cooking, they help me with a lot of things, like maids and butlers. In return, I'm nice. But hey, it was only the right thing. But to a normal person, like Nate, all the things the ghosts touches just looked liked they were floating.

My school bag floated towards me and the strap went around my right shoulder as I headed out the door, seeing Nate standing there waiting. He smiled and we took of towards high school. Nate got on his bike and I stood on the back, holding his shoulders.

"I'm gonna miss this morning routine once the summer comes," I said as the wind came across my face.

"Me too," Nate said as he peddled. "At least we always have the Sophomore-End-of-the-Year field trip.

I shrugged. "Maybe, but the best field trips are always for the senior classes. That's Shane's adventure, not our's."

"At least not yet," Nate smirked.

I smiled. Nate was one of the few people who knew I could see ghosts. The others being Jason, Shane, and their 7-year old brother Aiden, who just found out recently. All the ghosts in my house knows my friendship with the Grays, so they're nice to the guys, even through the Grays can't see them. Basically, the ghosts just want me protected.

"Here we are, Aqua," Nate said, stopping in front of the school.

We entered the school and our homeroom. And just like normal, the classroom was hectic. Girls were in their cliques, talking about. Jocks were showing off, playing catch across the classroom. There was an occasional flying paper airplane here and there. Nate and I were labeled one of the normals. As in we're not jocks, but we're not 'losers' either, as the populars call them.

"Alright class!" said Ms. Safri said, walking into the classroom. And I've gotta say, she was one of the coolest teachers you'd ever meet. She was understanding, not old and borring, beautiful, and clever. Why she was a Ms. and not a Mrs. was left a mystery. What guy wouldn't marry her?

"Now, we all know that exams are over," she said with a smirk, throwing the entire class into a cheering frenzy. She laughed. "Anyhow, I'm sure many of you, maybe all of you, know of the End-of-the-Year Sophomore field trip."

Questions were asked at the same time like the paparazzi.

Ms. Safri smiled. "I had a talk with the school principal. He decided to let us take a special field trip, seeing as the sophomores seemed to be accelerating in their academics quite proudly this year."

The sophmores of the class cheered, which was actually all of us.

"Where we goin?" asked one of the guys.

"Have any of you read in the news that new ship, the S.S Adrina?"

The class flew into large conversations.

"Well you know I don't read the paper or watch the news," Nate spoke up, turning to me. "Care to clue me in?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Like she said, it's a new ship, an exact remake of the Titanic, well, in a more modern way at least. They're taking the maiden voyage at the end of the week."

Nate's eyes widened. "That's where we're going for our field trip?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"That's right, Aquata," Ms. Safri said, over heading me. "I've talked with the principal and he said that we can go on the maiden voyage of the S.S Arida to England. This will be a week long field trip. Thing is, we're sharing the field trip with the seniors."

That only got he class more excited.

"Wow, that means Shane's coming along," Nate said with a smirk. "This oughta be fun."

"Or disasterous," I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes.

"We'll also be needing chaperones. I know that we're all old enough, but it's just to be safe. So if anyone has anyone interested in coming along, talk to me after school after getting your permission slips signed. Only one chaperone per family, though. Don't want this field trip turning into a luxury vacation," Ms. Safri said, passing out papers. "And please bring them back tomorrow. You know I can't stress that enough. And this time, no second chances since I need these back as soon as possible. Don't want your one chance at adventure to be wasted all because of some dumb piece of paper, do you?"

Some of the class laughed. Nate's parents were kinda my legal guardians who lived across the street, so I'd need them so sign.

--

"PLEASE?!" Nate and Shane pleaded, again.

Diane, their mom, sighed. "For the last time, no boys. I'm not letting you kids go off for a week on some maiden voyage. You know how dangerous it could be?"

"But mom, this is my last chance at a real adventure before college!" Shane said.

"Yeah! She even said you can come as a chaperone!" Nate added.

Diane shook her head. "No. Your father and I are busy, not to mention we still have to watch Aiden."

"You could always have Jason go as our chaperone," I said from the couch, watching TV. "That way you can have some adult supervision on us while we're gone. And plus it'll give Jason something to do over the summer."

Diane pondered for a moment. "Hm, you know Aqua, that's actually a good idea."

Shane and Nate looked at their mom. "It is?"

"Is is?" I repeated.

"What is?" Jason asked, walking down the stairs.

I grinned and sat up. "Hey Jason! Wanna go on a field trip with us?!"

"Depends, where?" he said with crossed arms.

Joe shook his head as he whispered, "She'll never convince Jason to go."

Nate laughed and nodded.

"You can bring your guitar," I said tiredly, flipping the channels.

"I'll go pack," Jason said, walking up the stairs.

Nate and Shane starred in bewilderment at me. I just flashed my trademark grin and my peace sign. Piece of cake.

Diane laughed and shook her head. "Not so fast, Jason."

He came back down stairs and we all starred at Diane, waiting for her final answer.

"You three can go on your little field trip," she resumed, continuing her cooking. "But the rest of us are coming."

"You are?" Jason, Shane, and Nate asked.

"You are?" I repeated.

"We are," Diane said. "Well, you'll be going with your school, Aqua. The rest of us will just go on as a family, like our own vacation."

I squealed and jumped off the couch, hugging her. "You're the best Mrs. G! That means Aiden's coming!"

She laughed and hugged be back. "Don't want all of you to get into that much trouble." She looked at her three sons. "You three better go pack then as well."

"YES!" Shane shouted, running up the stairs with Jason and Nate.

I laughed and shook my head. "Boys."

Diane laughed too. "I know. This is why I said _all_ of us were going."


	2. Maiden Voyage

I was in my room, packing up my things into one huge luggage.

"Are you sure this field trip's gonna be safe?" asked Rory, a young ghost boy, about drowned.

"Positive," I said, throwing in some clothes. "I mean, why else would the school allow all of us to go? And besides, we'll have chaperones and the seniors coming along."

"I know that, but it's the boat I'm worried about," he said stubornly. "You know how I feel about water."

I smiled and went over to my dresser, throwing in a few extra random things over my shoulder, landing right into my luggage like basketballs into hoops. "It'll be ok, Rory. And if it helps, Nate's gonna be with me, along with his brothers."

"Well, I guess it helps knowing you'll have Nate with you. But I still don't know."

I stood back up straight and shut the drawer. "Again, I'll be fine. If a 15-year old girl like me can live alone in a firehouse with a bunch of ghosts, then I'm sure I can survive a week of cruising along the ocean."

He pouted. "It's not a cruise. It's a maiden voyage, as in it's never been out before. Not to mention it's a remake of the Titanic! Don't you have any idea what that means?! And I don't think it's wise to have a bunch of people, let alone a bunch of teens, go on thinking it's a vacation."

I rolled my eyes. For a 7-year old ghost, Rory acts more like my parent.

"Hey! Aqua!" shouted Nate's voice from my walkie talkie.

Rory picked it up and walked over to me, giving it to me.

"Thanks, Rory," I said before pressing the button. "Loud and clear, sergeant. Report?"

Nate laughed. "Me and the guys are going shopping for some bathing suits. Wanna come?"

"Right away. I'll meet you in fifteen hundred."

There was a moment of silence. "What?"

I laughed since he was so confused. "I'll meet you in 10 minutes."

"Right," Nate said.

I smiled and went to my books, deciding which to bring with me for the trip. "Why do you want me to come anyway?"

"I dunno. Shane suggested we bring you along," Nate said over. "Probably because he wants to see you try on a bathing suit or something."

Rory giggled. "I think it's Nate who wants to see you in one."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "RORY!!!"

"Um, something up there?" Nate asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just Rory being an annoying little ghost brother."

Nate laughed. He knew Rory and I had a big-sister-little-brother relationship. "Alright Aqua, see ya later."

"Over and out," I said back. I threw my walkie talkie onto the bed, making it phase through Rory by accident since he was right behind me. "Oops," I blinked. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "Not like I could feel it, anyway. You going out?"

I nodded and got my bag with my phone, mp3, and wallet. "Yup. I forgot I need a new bathing suit. Nate's taking me."

Rory laughed. "Nate and Aqua sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I playfully glared at his transparent face. "If you were alive right now I'd tickle you to death," I said before going down the fire pole.

--

I was in the dressing room, trying out the dozen bikinis Shane picked out for me. Nate was waiting outside the dressing room, keeping me company while Jason and Shane looked for their own.

"So, how is it?" Nate asked.

I looked my self in the mirror. "Leave it to Shane to give me a small white bikini as the first choice."

Nate laughed. "Can I see?"

I made a face, even though he couldn't see it. "Man you're turning into Shane now."

"What? I'm a guy. And I happen to be outside the dressing room of my best friend who happens to be a girl trying on bathing suits."

I rolled my eyes and went through the other ones Shane picked out. Which one to try next. I looked myself in the mirror of the lime green string bikini. I made a face at it. "Nope." I threw it over the door and into the pile of rejects in front of Nate.

Nate looked down at the pile of three bathing suits, now four because of the green one. "Is it really that hard to pick something?"

"It is when Shane decides the choices," I said. I picked up the next choice and my eyes widened. It was a violet color, but the top was barely covering anything. And the bottom part was just a couple strings.

"Aqua?" Nate asked from outside because of the scilence.

I yelped from the surprise and flung the 'bathing suit' over the door and into the pile.

Nate starred at the bottom piece. "Where'd he get this? Victoria's Secret?"

I shook my head and went to the next choice of bathing suits. "He probably got that to try and scare me. Like I'd ever wear something like that."

Nate starred at it before dropping back on the ground. "Right."

I rolled my eyes. Because of seeing the thing, Nate's probably imagining me in it, like any normal teenage boy would. Ugh, I'll get back at shane later.

"Ugh, all of these are just bikinis in different colors," I said, flinging the rest of them over the door.

Nate jumped at the sudden landing of bathing suits.

"Shane better sleep with a helmet over his head tonight," I grumbled, starting to put my shirt back on.

Nate smiled. "Aqua, you stay here. I'll get you something less... Shaneish."

I laughed at his choice of words. "Ok!"

After a few minutes of waiting, I saw something fall in from over the top of the door. I picked it up. It was a bright orange bikini top and orange and white swimming trunks that the guys usually wear.

"Better?" Nate asked.

I smiled. "I'll just skip trying it on and take it."

Nate made a face. "What? I pick out your bathing suit and you won't even let me see you in it?"

I made a face. "What are you saying, Nathan Gray?"

He laughed from outside the dressing room. "Hey, I tried. I'm a guy, remember?"

I shook my head and put on my sweater, walking out with the bathing suit in my hands.

--

"Bye! Have a safe trip!" yelled Rory as I exited my house. The rest of the ghosts were seeing me off as well, waving their transparent arms.

"Thanks guys! Take care of the house while I'm gone!" I shouted, crossing the street. Nate was standing there on his bike, waiting for me.

"You ready?" he asked, getting on.

I smiled and nodded. "Jason brought our lugages in his car?"

Nate nodded. "Yup."

I got on the back and held onto Nate as he started peddling. We were heading to the harbor. Nate's parents went earlier, for once. Me and Nate were later than usual. He told me over the walkie talkie he volunteered to wait for me since I woke up late.

We stopped at the harbor and saw a giant ship, probably 50 times bigger than the school.

"Whoa," Nate and I said, skidding to a stop.

"Hey Nathan, Aquata, nice of you to join us," Ms. Safri said, walking to us.

Nate grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Ms. S!"

"This is gonna be so cool," I said, all excited.

Nate smiled, placing his bike wherever. Like he was gonna need it on the ship. "You think anything weird's gonna happen?"

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"Well, we're going on a second Titanic, you can see ghosts, the four of us are together, anything can happen."

I laughed. "And I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Positive."

"Not when it comes to that," Nate said, looking back at the S.S Adrina.

I shook my head. "It'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get on the ship with the rest of the sophomores."

Nate nodded. "I'll have to get on later with my family. Too bad we could only get 3rd class. You and all the others at school get 1st class."

I smiled. "Well, we'll meet up eventually anyway once we're on the ship. Later Nate!" I said, waving as Ms. Safri called me over with the class.

People started boarding the large ship. Then I started. I felt like I was awaiting a new adventure. I've never been on a boat before, let alone over seas. Actually, part of me was wishing Nate was right, that something _would_ happen. Something like... adventure. You'd think being the best friends of three brothers and having the ability to see ghosts would be adventurous. Yeah not really.

--

"Ok, so everyone got their room numbers?" Ms. Safri asked. "Go unpack then you're free to do whatever you please, except jump off the boat."

The classes laughed and then went off to find their rooms.

"Too bad we didn't get the same room number," Nate said. Told ya we'd meet up again.

I nodded. "Yeah. But at least we can still eachother after we unpack."

He smiled. "As long as we don't have any bad roommates that'll keep us back."

I laughed. "Right."

"Come on lover boy!" Shane called, dragging his luggage with Jason. The three of them were sharing a room. Diane, Peter their dad, and Aiden would be sharing a room too.

"Coming!" Nate called before turning back to me. "See you later?"

I saluted. "Scout's honor."

"You're not a girl scout."

"Yeah but I met a ghost of a girl scout. She said I have what it takes."

Nate laughed. "Whatever. Later Aqua."

I waved and he ran after his brothers, taking his bag. I sighed and looked back at my card. Room 310. I went to the right floor up the stairs and down the empty halls. I can across a door with the number 310 on it. It was a little open, so I supposed someone was already inside. I peeked my head inside seeing a girl on a bed, talking on her cellphone.

"What do you mean you lost my red luggages? You better get all of them here before the ball. They have like all of my best dresses!" she said, hanging up. She shook her head and spotted me. "Can't find good help these days. Shina Paserel, daughter of the owner of the S.S Adrina."

I smiled and shook her hand. "Aquata Painter, high school student."

"Hm, that explains the clothes," she said, looking me up and down. "But nice combinations. You got taste."

I blinked. "Thanks, I guess."

She smiled. "You my roomie?"

I nodded. "Yeah. My class and I are taking a field trip here."

"Oh, so your the school people," she said, then looking up. "So that's what normal people wear."

She reminded me a lot like London Tipton from the Suite Life. "So, which bed's mine?"

"That blue one," she said. "The red one's mine."

"Cool, blue's my color," I said, throwing my bag onto the ocean blue bed with golden lining.

She laughed at how much I was acting as if this were my home. "Blue huh? Explains why your name's Aquata then."

I laughed and turned back in my bed so I was laying on my bag. "Call me Aqua, though. I'm used to it."

"Alright then," she said, getting her nail filer from the dresser.

"So, your dad's in charge of the place?" I asked.

She nodded and started filing her nails. "Yeah, he had the ship built and I asked if I could go on the maiden voyage. And these first class rooms are awesome."

"Wow," I said, my eyes finally exploring the room. "I must be lucky."

She giggled. "Yup. Me too. I thought my room mate was gonna be someone... bad."

I arched my eyebrow. "I'm not bad am I?"

"Don't worry you're not."

We laughed and I started unpacking.

"So, any cool stories about the ship?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that. Since the ship's a recreation of the Titanic, people think it's actually gonna sink."

I laughed. "Wow."

"But some of the workers say that the ship's haunted."

At the sound of haunted, my head shot up. "How is it haunted?"

Shina shrugged. "I dunno. Some of the engineers reported to my dad that their tools would go missing sometimes. Others says that they've seen the tools float off and then fall down to the ground once they saw it. They say they're ghosts of victims from the real Titanic doing all that."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Shina nodded. "Yup."

Now you could tell this was taking my interest. The boat was possibly haunted by ghosts. Great, just when I thought I could get a ghost free vacation.


	3. Who's Maria?

"Really?" Nate asked after I explained Shina's story to him.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. But it's only been one day."

Me and Nate were in the gym. Nate was using one of those dumbbell lifting things and I just watched. There were some other girls taking glances because of Nate's muscles. He was wearing a tank top right now.

"I still don't know though," I said, thinking. "You think the ghosts are good or bad?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Nick asked, sitting up and taking his water bottle. "You're the ghost expert here, not me."

I laughed. "Some friend you are. Normal friends help other friends."

He gave me a look. "And a normal girl would be drooling over me by now."

I punched his arm. "You can be so cocky sometimes."

Nate flexed his muscles. "Tell me I'm not hot when you see me like this."

I laughed and looked down still smiling. "No comment, Gray."

He pouted. "Boy you're no fun."

"Well duh, I'm the girl best-friend, not the girl girl-friend."

"There a difference?"

"Duh!" I said, taking my hand off my eyes and shooting them up. "Even Jason and Shane could figure that out!"

"Figure what out?" Jason asked, walking over to us sweating. Seems all of the guys were working out right now. Even Aiden.

"Nate here doesn't know the difference between a girl best-friend and a girl girl-friend."

Jason laughed at Nate. "And you say I'm the clueless one."

I shook my head. "Anyway, did you guys hear anything about a ball?"

"Go ask Shane," Jason suggested. "He should know."

I nodded and left the two brothers. I went across the room and saw Shane sitting on a bench with a water bottle.

"Hey," I said.

Shane looked up. "Oh, hey Aqua. What are you doing here?"

"Nate dragged me here," I said as if it were obvious. "Did anyone say anything about a ball?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah. There's gonna be a celebration in the ballroom in a few days. Where'd you hear that?"

"My roommate's father owns the ship and I over heard her talking on her phone about making sure her dresses get here before the ball."

"Ah, girl stuff I see," Shane said.

I glared. "Shut up."

"Sorry, sorry. Just trying to imagine you in a dress."

I laughed. I never wore dresses. The last time I wore one was at a wedding because I was a flower girl. And that was a while ago. Other times I would just wear casual pants and a good blouse.

"You've gotta wear a dress, Aqua," Shane said smiling. "It's a ball, not a homecoming dance."

"So?" I said stubbornly with my arms crossed.

"It means me and the guys have to wear tuxes."

I laughed. Nate in a tux was like me in a dress. "Wow, ok I'll wear the dress!..... Gotta find a dress."

He laughed. "I'm sure you'll find something. Couple days anyway, plenty of time to find a dress and a date."

My eyes snapped open. "Date? No way."

"Aqua, you're 15."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Whatever happened to the over-protective act?"

He shrugged. "Well, I've just gotta accept the fact you're not a little kid anymore."

"Man, of all times to let me date, you pick now," I said, rubbing my forehead.

He arched his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Well I don't like anyone right now!"

Shane smiled. "What about Nate? You can take him, considering he's your best friend."

It was my turn to laugh. "No way, Shane. Nate and I may be best friends, but we're not going together to the ball. It's just... wrong."

"What's so wrong about it?"

"I..." For once, I was lost for an answer. "I don't know."

He nodded, seeing my confusement. "Well, I wish you the best of luck with whatever it is you're aiming for."

"If I can ever find out what that is," I mumbled.

He smiled and stood up, ruffling my hair as goodbye and leaving me to my thoughts.

--

It was night now, and I was in my pajamas, in my room. Once I was sure Shina was asleep, I got out of bed and got my flashlight from my bed. If what Shina said about the ship being haunted was true, then maybe I should check it out. Could be good ghosts or bad. If they're good, then good. If they're bad... I'll just skip that part of the plan and hope they're good.

I opened my door and saw the entire place empty, with only a few lights on here and there. But hey, it was 1:00AM. Everyone's asleep, and so should I.

I sneaked out and shut the door. I closed my eyes and concentrated and following my senses. That was how I tracked down ghosts. I made a turn left and ran down that way. When someone passed by, I would cleverly hide into the shadows and instantly blend in. I made a turn down another hall, an empty hall. I was no longer where the bedrooms were located. I walked down and turned on my flashlight. I was never down this hall yet. Can't expect me to explore the entire ship in one day.

"This place..." I said to myself in a whisper. "There's a presence here."

I walked down it slowly, taking observation of every step my bare foot took. Suddenly, I stopped, and my sight darted towards a door on my right. It was a simple door, but the name plate read Music Room. It seems that the presence was from inside here.

I gulped and pushed the door open with my hand. I walked in and shined my flashlight around, seeing it was pitch dark. The door shut behind me and I continued waking baby steps. I saw a variety of orchestra instruments. Then I started hearing music, music from a piano. I tensed up a bit and followed the sound with my flashlight. I saw the piano keys moving, and someone playing. A ghost.

My eyes widened. The tune of the music was almost... tragic sounding. As if it were telling a story, I could tell the person had been through a lot. Shina did say the rumors were that the ghosts were victims of the Titanic. I still didn't know.  
His eyes were closed as his transparents hands flew across the piano keys. I felt like I was hypnotized into it actually.

"It's good to see you again, Maria," said the voice.

My head jumped. Maria? Did I ever meet this ghost before?

"What?" I asked, tensing up again.

He stopped playing the piano and opened his eyes, turning his head towards me. "I knew you could come back for me one day, my love."

I backed up since he stood up from his seat. "Uh, sorry buddy, but I don't know what you're talking about."

He smiled and started walking towards me. "Nonsense. How else can you see me? Only my true love can see a lost spirit such as me."

"Well I'm not her," I said as he disappeared. I gasped and looked around.

"Deny as much as you want, Maria," the voice said again, appearing right behind me. I could feel his cold breath on my neck. "Not even the Atlantic waters can separate our hearts."

"No!" I said, shutting my eyes, hoping this was some nightmare. This ghost was bad news. "I'm not Maria! I'm Aquata!"

He chuckled, wraping his arms around my waist from behind. "You're mine then, Aquata. And anyone who dares gets in the way of our love will pay."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. "AHHHH!"

"Aqua!"

"AHH!" I shouted, taking to instinct and giving the ghost behind me a punch, even if it would faze through. But what I didn't expect was to actually punch someone, seeing as I felt it in my knuckles.

"Ah!" Nate shouted, falling to the ground.

My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Nate!" I knelt down and kept my flashlight on. "Nate I am so, so sorry!"

He groaned and rubbed his jaw. "I'm alright. But what the heck are you doing here this late? And screaming while you're at it."

I froze, remembering that ghost from the piano. I looked frantically around the room. "H-He's gone."

"Who?" Nate asked confused.

"Nate, there's a ghost," I said, holding onto him.

He gave me a look. "That's it?"

"Nate you don't understand," I said, fear obviously in my voice. "It's not good. It's bad. I-I don't know what to do." I was struggling to not cry. I wasn't one to usually break down like this. I clung to him, my head on his chest. "N-Nate I'm scared."

His face softened and his wrapped his arms around me, standing up for the both of us. "Shh, Shh, calm down, Aqua. I'm sure you were just hearing things. It is your first night on a boat after all."

I sniffled, my eyes already watering with tears struggling to make its way out. "Y-Yeah."

He smiled, rubbing my back in comfot. "Good. Now let's get you back to your room before we get caught. It's late, we're teens, we're in our pj's, we're in a dark room, anyone can mistake us for doing something inappropriate."

I pouted and punched his arm. "Even at a time like this you still have time to joke."

He laughed and rubbed his arm. "Well it cheered you up a bit."

I rolled my eyes and wiped my eyes with a swift move of my arm. My hand reached down to grab my flashlight. Nate walked me back to my room. He helped me into bed and placed the covers over me. He held my hand and then left, his fingers slipping away form my grasp. Maybe he was right, I was only seeing things. But it still scared me through. The matter was probably gonna give me nightmares. But, it was weird how Nate could just calm me down so easily. I guess that was Nate's special talent, seeing as he was my best friend. May have only been the beginning, but I could tell this field trip was far from _just_ a field trip.


	4. Like Flying

It was morning the next day. My class and I were eating breakfast in this room that looked like a restaurant. Aiden, Jason, Shane, Nate, and I were here in a booth, eating breakfast. Well, the guys were. I was just picking at my food. I was never for fancy stuff.

Aiden looked at me. "Aqua, aren't you gonna eat?"

I shook my head, staying silent. I was still thinking about last night in the music room.

"Come Aqua, eat something. I know you're not like those girls who starve themselves," Nate said, seeing me in my dazed state.

"I guess I lost my appetite, you know, being on a ship and all," I said for my excuse. I stood up, taking the silk napkin off my lap. "I'm gonna go."

The four boys watched as I exited the restaurant doors.

"What's with her?" Jason asked.

"She thinks she saw a ghost last night," Nate sighed out. "She thinks it's bad and now it's _all_ she thinks about."

"Well maybe she should be thinking about it," Jason said, his fork in his mouth. "Could be some evil thing and she has to cast it out, or whatever magic stuff she's into."

Nate made a face. Jason viewed my ghost-seeing abilities as a double edged sword. It had good sides, and then bad sides. And he always seemed to take interest in the bad sides, even though those things rarely happened.

"What exactly did she see?" Shane asked.

Nateshrugged, picking at his food like I previously was. "Aqua didn't say yet. She was crying last night so I didn't ask."

"Told ya it was bad," Jason said, only to have Shane give him that look again.

Nate shook his head. "I'm gonna go check up on Aqua."

"You do that," Jason said, nodding.

"Good luck," Frankie said cheerfully.

--

"Ahhh," I said feeling the ocean breeze. My hair and loose shirt moved along with the air currents. I was standing right at the front tip of the boat. I watched that Titanic movie, and the girl Rose did the same thing before. Says she could practically feel like she was flying. I wish I could stand on the rail and do the same, but I'd probably fall in so I kept on the ground safe.

"I thought I'd find you here," Nate said, coming in through a door.

My head jumped and turned, seeing him smiling. I smiled back. "Just needed some air is all."

He walked up next to me, looking out into the beautiful horizon. "This is a pretty sweet place. You always seem to find such relaxing hang outs."

A giggle escaped my lips. I remembered back at home I would always take Nate out and show him random places I where I would just enjoy being there, no matter what I did. Even if I just sat there in silence. There was the play ground, the end of the beach, that cave in the forest with some light from the top, and our very own tree house. There was even my balcony and my roof, but with all the ghosts wandering around my place, I never really got privacy. Especially from Rory. So that's why I always went out with Nate, rather than stay at my place.

"You're right, I guess I should add this to my list then," I said, referring to the spot Nate and I were in now.

He nodded. "You should, your best friend is always right."

I laughed at him. "Uh-huh." I bent my head over, wanting to see the water. I saw the ocean waves split in half because of the boat. It was like walking down a large, endless, red carpet. Well, blue in this case. The sun shining through the bright white clouds were the camera flashes. The sound of the rushing water was the cheering. And the sun deep in the morning horizon was where we were heading.

Nate noticed me dazing off yet again. "What are you thinking?"

I took a moment. I could have said all of that to Nate, but I decided to sum it all up in one word. "Flying."

He smiled. Nate knew that scene in the Titanic Movie. I told him about it once, and how I wanted to be in that scene. "Then go."

I looked back at him with a confused face. "Go what?"

Nate looked over my shoulder and I followed his gaze. He was looking at the bottom railing, the very front of the ship. "Go on. You said you've always wanted to try that."

A smile appeared on my face. He still remembered. "No way. Seems scary now that I think about it."

Nate laughed. "Come on, Aqua. We're probably never gonna have a chance like this again."

I arched my eyebrow. "_We're_?"

He nodded and went behind me, taking my shoulders. "Well someone's gotta hold you to make sure you don't fall off."

I cracked a small smiled and looked forward. I took a deep breath, being all nervous. "You promise you won't let go of me?"

Nate laughed. I felt his breath on my shoulder as he did. "Duh. What best friend would I be if I let you fall?"

I laughed.

Nate smiled, knowing he cheered me up again. "Now... close your eyes."

I nodded and gently shut them. "Ok..."

He took my hand and led me up the one step in front of me. I lifted my foot and stepped up, Nate following. I felt my hands touch the railing of the ship, and Nate's hands made mine hold onto the railing.

"Eyes still shut?" Nate asked.

I chuckled. "Of course."

I felt him nod his head before his hands left my hands. I felt them at the sides of my waist, keeping me steady. "Alright, now step onto the railing."

I hesitantly did as he said, feeling scared. Once my foot touched the railing, I stood onto it, my other foot doing the same. I heard Nate's feet go onto the railing too. He was pressed against my back to keep me in place.

"You good, Aqua?" Nate asked calmly.

I felt the breeze on my face and I nodded slowly.

"Now, do you trust me enough to let go of the railing?" Nate asked.

I gulped and nodded again, my eyes still closed. My fingers slowly left the cold metal railing as I felt Nate's hands leave the sides of my waist. They went to my wrists. He started lifting them up, higher, higher. Once they were high enough to seem like I was flying, his hands left my arms hanging and they went to the sides of my waist again.

"You can open your eyes now, Aqua," Nate whispered gently.

My eyelashes slowly fluttered open, the wind still kicked in. Once they were fully open, my smile grew into awe. "Oh my gosh..."

Nate smiled, seeing how happy he's made me. "Is it as nice as you thought it'd be?"

"Yeah... maybe better," I said, overlooking the sea beneath me. "I can't believe it..."

Nate's hands slid away from my wast yet again, and they went to my hands. Our fingers intertwined as I felt his chin on my shoulder. I had no idea the feeling of this could be so wonderful.

Then I remembered the next part of the scene. Jack would be singing something.

"_Near... far... wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on... once... more... you open the door... and you're here in my heart and, my heart will go on, and, on..._" I sang.

I felt Nate's mouth curl into a smile. "Nice singing... It's been a while since I've heard you sing."

My eyes softened. I haven't sung much anymore. Only because I was self conscious of myself. I didn't want any of the ghosts to hear me sing.

"I can't even remember the last time I sung..." I admitted unknowingly.

Nate nodded, looking at my eyes in the corner of his eyes. "I do."

I looked at him too. "Do tell then."

He smiled and looked forward into the ocean. "You sang that same song, My Heart Will Go On. You sang it to me while I was in the hospital, remember?"

I reminisced the moment. When Nate was 13, he ended up in the hospital because he broke his leg. When I found out with Shane and Jason, we were shocked, since Nate isn't really that clumsy. But at least Nate was gonna be alright, live normally as usual. But he had to stay in the hospital for at least two days. And we all know how Nate can't stand being in a bed for so long, as short as it sounded.

When I went to visit him that night, he was awake, and doing homework. I felt so sorry for him that he had to do all that work he missed today in the 8th grade. Especially with high school coming up. So I decided to help him with the work, and we finished it in half the time. Then we got bored. Nate accused me of not bringing his mp3 or lab top. I just laughed. This boy could not live without music. So he asked me to sing, in replacement for his mp3 music. I went no, he went yes, and back and forth. As a last resort, I said I didn't know the lyrics to any songs. It was partially true. I could never remember the exact words and melodies at the time, my brain being so punish with 8th grade work. Then Nate reminded me of the Titanic Movie I watched, and how I loved the song. He caught me and I decided to song My Heart Will Go On. I never got his reaction to my singing because he fell asleep during the course of the song. I remembered kissing his cheek and leaving, but I never told him about that. We never talked about the singing until, well, now.

"I always thought I was dreaming," Nateshrugged. "But after hearing you now, I guess I wasn't."

I laughed, looking back down into the water. "Guess you caught me."

Nate smiled. "Now, tell me if I'm wrong, but in that '_dream_' I supposedly had, I felt something warm on my cheek before I fell totally asleep."

I blushed. Gosh, why did I have to be such a stupid 12-year old and kiss his cheek goodnight?

Nate smirked. "Ah, the silent treatment. You so kissed my cheek."

I grew red and pouted, shutting my eyes. "You can be so full of yourself sometimes."

He laughed. "Yeah, I'm hot that way."

I immediately laughed and elbowed his chest, almost making him fall. We began laughing again.

"So, care to tell me about what you saw last night?" Nate asked, catching me off guard.

I closed my eyes and silently groaned. "Yeah. Thanks for ruining my moment."

Nate shrugged. "Took my chance."

I laughed and remained silent, until I finally decided to tell him. "I was getting ghost vibes again during the night. I decided to check it out and I came across a room. It was the music room, actually. While I was in there, I heard piano music."

"Music?" Nate asked. "Who's playing?"

I waited a second. "... The ghost."

Nate's face showed understanding.

"The melody seemed so familiar, as if I had heard it before," I said, remembering the night. "And the ghost of a man. He looked a bit our age, so he wasn't too old."

Nate gave me a look. "You calling a ghost cute?"

I kept another laugh in me as I exhaled loudly. "_Must_ you always bring up comments like that?"

"Just checkin. Don't want my BFF falling for a bad ghost is all," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "But what scared me the most was that he called me Maria."

"I thought your name was Aqauta."

"You idiot, it is. It's that ghost person. He think I'm this Maria person and he kept saying stuff like 'he knew we'd be reunited'."

"You met him before?" Nate asked, resting his chin on the skin of my shoulder again.

I shook my head, careful not to get any of my short hair into Nate's face. "No. My roommate Shina says that the ghosts on the ship might be the ghosts from the Titanic, since the ship's going in the same route. That's what worries me."

Nate stayed quiet for a moment. "You'll be fine, Aqua. You got me."

I chuckled. "Wow, I feel _sooo_ safe."

Nate looked at me, lifting his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged, playfully acting rude. "Nothing. Just that I'd feel more safer with Jason and Shane. They are stronger, anyhow."

Nate made a face as I easily hid my laughter. "You saying I'm weak?"

I smirked with one eye open, that eye looking at Nate's confused one. "Maybe."

"Hey," he said, acting hurt.

I finally laughed.

He made that sly smile. "Ah, ok. If I'm not so strong, maybe I should just let you stay up here by yourself-"

My fear automatically returning, my hands flew around Nate's neck and we fell back from the railing, onto the wooden ground with a loud thud.

Nate laughed, being at the bottom. "I was never gonna really leave, you know."

I pouted at him as I lifted my head from his chest. "I hate you."

He smirked. "Love ya too, Aqua."

I was truly blessed to have such a best friend. But what we didn't know was that that ghost from before was watching us from afar, as Nate and I were 'flying'.


	5. Problems

"OMG that is so romantic!" Shina squealed.

I shook my head, sitting in my bed. "No it wasn't. We're only best friends."

"That only makes it even more romantic!" Shina shouted again, full of hyperness.

"How does me being best friends with Nate make it more romantic?" I asked cluelessly.

She gave me that look those popular girls give when they're thinking 'yeah right'. "Hello? When a guy and a girl are only _best friends_, it means they're so into each other."

It was my turn to give her a look. "Well I think it's perfectly normal for a guy and a girl to be just friends."

She burst into laughs again. "Oh gosh, you have no idea how much that sentence proves I'm right."

I narrowed my eyes. "Ok, what are you talking about."

Shina rolled her eyes. "While I was walking on deck, I saw that Nate guy and his brothers. I decided to eavesdrop since they looked like they were having a private moment."

I made a face. Seems like Shina to just want to hear on personal things. "And?"

She smiled, looking at her ring. "Nate was talking to his brothers about some new song he was working on."

My eyes opened in realization. Nate wrote songs a lot with his brothers. He'd show me occasionally when he had a guitar around.

"And I happened to record the entire song on my cellphone!" she said, bringing out her hot pink phone. She pressed and button and she put it on speaker. We placed our ears against it and I listened to the lyrics of Nick's new song, Just Friends as he called it.

_"And you just wrote that here?" Jason asked after the song ended.  
"Yeah," Nate admitted shyly.  
I heard Shane snicker. "You so wrote that for Aqua."  
I knew Nate jumped from the sound of a chair shaking. "What? No I didn't!"  
"Well, what other girl friends do you have?" Shane asked as if he were the smart one there.  
"I could have written it about one of my ex-girlfriends or something," Nate said uneasy.  
"Yeah but when you write songs about our ex's is usually about how they left you," Jason said absentmindedly, probably checking his guitar._

What he said was true. When Nate wrote a song about a girl, they were usually about his ex's or something of the matter.

_"And Just Friends defnitly expalins you and Aqua," Shane said in a know-if-all voice.  
"Shane shut up!" Nate said stubbornly._

The next thing I heard was a bunch of crashing like you hear during those cat fights in cartoons. It was no surprise there so I made an embarrassed face. My ears heard a beep, signaling the recording was done.

"Well?" Shina said, claiming victory.

I crossed my arms, just as stubborn as Nate. "It doesn't prove anything. Nate didn't say it was about me."

"Yeah, he _denied_ it. Which means in boy language that it _was_ about you."

I starred at her. "And you know this how?"

She rolled her eyes scoffing. "Hello? Whatever boys say are the opposite of what they mean. Duh."

My eyes blinked in confusement. Never heard that before. I shook my head and stood up. "I'm gonna go around again."

She smiled and waved goodbye as I exited the bedroom. I walked across the long hallways. I never did see all of the ship yet. After going... somewhere, I this simple looking door in front of me. I went through it, then through another door. As I opened it, my eyes glistened.

"Wow," I said, seeing the ballroom. It was huge, and the dome at the top completed it. The white marble floors looked absolutely beautiful and the grand staircase was stunning. Everything glistened as if the room was treasure. I walked into the empty ballroom and began spinning around, laughing. "So this is what it looks like," I said, my eyes closed as I spinned.

"I see you've found the ballroom," said that voice.

I halt to a stop and my eyes reopened in fear. At the top of the grand staircase, I saw _him_ again. My eyes hardened. "What do you want?"

He made that charming smile and walked down the stair case. "You, my dear Maria. Do you not remember me?"

I stood my ground, tired of running scared. "No, I don't. And I'm not Maria," I repeated strictly.

He began circling me, looking at me, as if I were food for a shark in the vast ocean. "Poor poor girl. You know, if I could, I'd make love to you right now."

I froze. Good thing he was a ghost, he can't touch me. But if he could, then I'd be in trouble, especially with what he just said. "Never."

He chuckled. "Shame you don't remember our special night. It was one I'd never forget. I was so sure you'd remember that at least."

I shut my eyes, an annoyed face on me. "Well FYI, I've never done it before, and I don't tend to be doing it very soon."

He shook his head, still circling me. "Why Aqua, you're 15. Don't you think you should?While you still have that beautiful youth?"

I turned my heel and began walking towards the doors. "I've had enough from you. And suck it up, I'm not Maria."

Just as my hand touched the door, he made that chuckle again. "Fine, if you do not believe me, you will, soon enough."

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I left. Just as soon as I went through the two doors, I began running. Dodging people that I almost run over, I eventually came back to the deck, catching my breath. The calm sunlight and the sound of the waves really do calm you down.

"I am so hating that ghost right now," I breathed out, my hands on my knees.

"What ghost?" Nate asked.

I lifted my head and I saw Nate at the front, just like yesterday. Figures he'd be here again. "It was that ghost again."

Nate looked surprised and walked over to me, helping me back up straight. "Why? What'd he do?"

"He still calls me Maria. Then he strated saying how I should remember 'our special night.'"

Nate starred at me. "You didn't do anything did you?"

A vein went to my forehead and I smacked Nate upside the head. "You idiot, I'm not that stupid."

"Ow, just asking," he said, running his hand through his curly brown locks.

I shook my head. "At least he can't touch me since he's a ghost."

"So what the problem?" Nate asked, standing back up straight.

"Well I know that it'd be bad if he stayed on board. It'd be like letting my own stalker stalk me."

Nate laughed. "Wow, you finally have a stalker."

I made a glare at him and he stopped laughing looking away. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna head to the library, try to find things on ghosts. All these years, I never did learn how to vanquish them."

As I started walking away, I saw Nate run up to me and join my walking. "I'll go with you then. Don't want that ghost guy to come after you again."

I laughed. "I thought you said you thought it was only in my head."

Nate shrugged. "Earlier today I overheard some girls talking about the ship being haunted, and seeing things lift up for no reason. You might not be crazy."

My eye twitched. "Don't make me smack you again."

Nate laughed and slung his arm around my shoulder.

--

We finally found the library and we began looking, and looking, and looking. For a ship, this place had a huge library. And so far, they all say you can't kill a ghost.

I groaned and hit my head onto the table I was sitting at, flinging another book over my shoulder. "This is getting hopeless."

"Well, maybe you really can't kill a ghost," Nate said, turning a page in his book. "This one says that ghosts exist because their death wasn't of their fate. They need closure before they can pass on."

"Closure?" I repeated, lifting my head from the table. "That ghost, wants me. And you're saying I should give it closure?"

Nate shrugged, holding his hands in the air in his defence. "I don't know. I'm just as lost as you are, Aqua. But while we're here, you should be careful. Maybe when this field trip's over, you can go back to seeing normal, un-stalking ghosts."

I laughed at his choice of words. "I hope so."

He smiled and closed his book. "Ok then, let's try and change the subject. How are you dealing with the ball coming up?"

I looked up. I never really did think about the ball, with all that's been happening lately. "Honestly, I never really thought about it. I've been caught up in other things to notice."

Nate laughed. "Figures."

I gave him a look. "And what about you, Mr. Smarty Pants?"

"Not much. Got something to wear, just no date."

"Ah, the usual," I said. This happened all the time during dances and such. His brothers would always have something for Nate to wear, but he'd always have trouble finding the 'perfect date'.

"And with this being a ball on a ship, this date has to really count," he added, trying to dream up his dream girl, like every other boy likes to do.

I nodded. "Well there a bunch of other teenage girls on the ship, Nate. Won't be too hard."

"Yeah, but I need the _perfect_ girl," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "If you've found the 'perfect girl' during all those other times, you would have married them by now. There's no such thing as the perfect girl unless you actually fall head over heels in love for them."

Nate laughed and crossed his arms as I stood up. "You are such a girl, Aqua."

I cracked a smile as I headed towards the door. "And you are such a boy."

"And proud of it!" Nate yelled before I closed the door, making me chuckle. But then it got me thinking, where could I find my date? Unlike Nate, I wasn't gonna go for 'the perfect guy'. Instead, I was just gonna do _my _usual.

--

"Hey Grays!" I said, opening the door to their room.

Jason, Shane, and Aiden looked up from what they were doing.

"Aqua!" Jason shouted like an excited kid.

Shane laughed. "Nice, you finally visit us."

"Hey, took me forever to find this room," I said, closing the door.

"Where's Nick?" Aiden asked as I sat down.

I shrugged, playing with a pencil. "Dunno. He said he wanted to go find the 'perfect girl' for his oh-so perfect date to the ball."

"And you need one of us as the back up dates," Shane finished.

"As usual," I said, placing the pencil back on the table behind me. Whenever I needed a date, I would always take Jason or Shane as friend dates, since Nate would be busy finding his own girl.

"Take Shane this time," Jason said. "I've already got a date."

"Even me!" Aiden said, suddenly joining in.

"You do?" Shane asked surprised.

Jason laughed and ruffled up Frankie's hair. "He met a girl somewhere on the ship. They said they were going to the ball together for a dance."

Shane hugged Aiden in a head lock. "Aw! My little bro's growing up!"

I smiled. "Wow, I must be the only one who actually forgot about the ball."

"Make that two," Shane said, giving me a high five. "But at least now I got you as a date."

"Thank you," I said. "Now all we have to do is wait for Nate."


	6. Cold Hands

"So this one? Or this one?" Shina asked, pointing to a long elegant gown, in colors red, or in colors blue.

I shrugged. "Whatever matches your jewels?"

"Ah, blue!" she said, throwing her red gown into the pile of other reject ball gowns. I've seen dresses before, but these were just wow. They were like those princess gowns. And I doubted anyone brought dresses like these. But hey, Shina was the daughter of the man in charge.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?" Shina asked, looking through her supply of make up.

I shook my head, going through my luggage for my dress clothes. "Just some black pants and a blouse is good for me."

She starred at me in bewilderment and gasped. "Oh no you don't!"

I jumped since she suddenly snapped.

"Here, choose one of my gowns!" she said, going into her endless wardrobe and throwing dressed over behind her, all falling on me like giant snowflakes.

I brought my head up, my whole body submerged in dresses. "I will not, wear one of these."

"Oh but you must!" Shina pleaded. "Think of it as my thank you for being such a good roommate!"

I shook my head and stood up, pulling a dress off my shoulder. "No thanks. And besides, I'm not really into colorful, sparkly, poofy, dresses."

"Oh, then I got the perfect dress for you," she said, reaching again into her wardrobe.

My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh..."

She smirked. "Beautiful isn't it?" She got out some long white gloves. "These too, then I'll do our hair and makeup."

I sighed and smiled, going into bathroom to change.

****

--NATE'S POV--

I was in the ballroom with Joe at the time. Aiden was out with his 'date'. Our parents were on their own too I guessed.

Jason just walked over to us while his date went with her friends.

"So why are you two alone?" Jason asked confused.

"I never found a date," I said. "Couldn't find the right girl."

Shane grinned. "Well I didn't do anything and I got a date!"

I laughed. "Who?"

Suddenly, the entire room went into silence looking up. I arched my eyebrows and slowly turned around. My eyes widened. There, at the top of the staircase, was Aqua. It was Aqua, wasn't it?

"Whoa," the three of us said, interrupting the silence.

She had a long, tan dress, falling right over her shoulders. It showed some of her cleavage, but she hid it well. That's Aqua for you. Her roommate probably dressed her up. She even had those long white gloves. Her hair was it's usual short black, but it seemed much more... beautiful, than usual I mean. And I could swear I saw her with a bit of make up on.

The look on Aqua's face seemed one of nervousness. She looked up and I followed her gaze. I saw another girl in a similar dress, but, poofier. Probably Shina her roommate. Shina mouthed, go on, and signaled for the orchestra to start playing. They did, and everyone resumed their business, some guys stealing glances at Aqua as she took her time going down the grand staircase. Was I jealous? I didn't know.

"Wow Aqua," I said, looking at her. "You _are_ Aqua aren't you?"

She laughed and hit my arm softly. "Duh."

"Where'd you get the dress?" Shane asked, looking her up and down. "Most of the other girl students are wearing things they'd wear to some normal party. You've overdone yourself."

Aqua laughed. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"I don't know about Shane, but I'll stay compliment," I said. _'Did I just call her beautiful?'_

Aqua giggled, her hand wrapped in white silk covering her mouth. "Thanks, Nate."

A new song started playing.

"Ooooh! Let's dance!" Shane shouted instantly, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

Jasonand I watched them get lost in the crowd and start dancing.

"Looks like you're the only dateless one here, little bro," Jason said with a laugh.

I wasn't paying attention. I was busy looking at Aqua and seeing her have a good time.

Jason looked in the same direction I was looking, seeing Shane and Aqua dance to the energetic music. "You're staring."

"Starring at what?" I asked absentmindedly.

Jason smiled and shook his head. "If you wanted to ask Aqua to the ball, why didn't you?"

My head jumped. "What? W-What makes you say that?"

"Not much," he answered simply.

I looked down in embarrassment.

Jason gave me that sympathetic brother look. "Well, _are _you jealous?"

I actually thought about that. _Was_ I jealous? "... No, I can't be. I mean, not like she hasn't had dates before. She's gone with Shane countless times. You even."

"Actually you're wrong there. She's only been on dates with me and Joe as an excuse so she won't have to go find 'the perfect guy'."

I mimicked his mouth movements as he went into the perfect date detail and I placed my hands into my pockets.

"_And_ because she's too shy to ask anyone else." He looked back at me. "Or it might be the other way around, _you_ being the shy one."

I shot my older brother a glare. "I don't like Aqua. And I doubt she likes me either."

Jason laughed. "Yeah right, Nate. If she didn't like you, she would have asked you to be one of her substitute dates like she does with me or Shane."

I starred at him in confusement. "What?"

Jason groaned and held his head backwards. "Man you can be so clueless. If she only like you as a friend, she wouldn't be so uncomfortable with asking out to be one of her just-friend-dates."

"I thought it was because I was just her best friend," I said, trying not to sound all nervous like I was inside. And it was true. I thought the only reason she never asked me was because I was her best friend. And if she ever has problems with dates, she would come to me, the way I come to her with my problems. Except, she shouldn't have problems since she only goes with Shane or Jason... Wow do I feel confused.

Jason laughed and turned back towards the dance floor, watching Aqua and Shane dance. "Well, I better get back to my date. Good luck."

I nodded in return as he walked away. I sighed and looked back at them, dancing. It really made me happy seeing Aqua happy. Her simply smiling made me happy. And I guess that was why we got along so well together, being able to share anything together. I trusted her and she trusted me. She trusted me enough to come to me when she found out she could see ghosts. She trusted me enough to be able to come to me and cry on my shoulder, seeing as she never let anyone else see her cry. Not since her dad passed away.

I sighed and went up the grand staircase. I arrived out at the deck. It was night, so the breeze was nice here. I was alone, with everyone in the ballroom. I've never been out here during the night. I took off my black jacket and layed it somewhere. I rolled up my sleeves like I always would and loosened my tie. Like Aqua, I wasn't one for fancy dress up. My feet made its way to the front of the ship again. For a minute, I could feel what Aqua meant by flying. But that was ruined when I got a strange feeling, like someone was watching me. And it wasn't so good either. I could tell when Aqua was hiding and watching me from afar, and I wouldn't mind. It would be almost comforting, knowing she was watching me, for whatever reason. But right now... it was anything but comforting. And just as quickly as it came, it went away. I sighed, leaning forward on the railing.

"Nate?" Aqua's voice asked.

My head jumped and I turned around. There I saw Aqua walking in through the door. One hand was holding the door open and the other was holding the front of her dress, to make sure she wouldn't trip herself. It was now that I noticed she was wearing high heels. I couldn't see them before.

"Um, hey," I said, surprised she was here. "What are you doing here?"

She made a face, trying not to sneak in a laugh. "You don't want me here right now?"

"No! No not at all!" I said rather quickly. Good thing it was night. The shadows hid my blush.

She laughed and let her hand let go of the door. She walked over to me and I made space so she could share the front of the boat with me.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" I asked, looking out to the ocean. "I thought you were with Shane right now."

"I was," she said, leaning as well. "But then he found one of the senior girls and begged me to let him go see her."

I laughed. "Doesn't surprise me he'd do that."

Aqua laughed as well, letting her hand hang from the railing. "Yeah, but he's not really my date, so I didn't have to hold him back. At least I was able to dance in this thing."

I smiled, looking at her. She looked even more beautiful under the moonlight. "You should dress up more often. You look nice."

She smiled back at me, seeing I've taken off my jacket and loosened my tie. "Back at ya. I've never seen you in a tux before. Well, at least you get to take part of your outfit off, like the jacket and the tie. I'd take off my dress right now, but I don't think you wanna see me in my underwear now do you."

I laughed. "That depends, you want me too?"

She hit me in the arm. "Perv."

I rolled my eyes, rubbing my arm. "Well you brought it up." I looked at her. "You could always remove your gloves."

Aqua looked down and at her arms. "Oh yeah."

She started pulling them off. I helped her with the last glove since she was having trouble pulling it off. I felt the skin on her hand. "Your hands are cold."

Aqua started flexing her fingers into her palm and out, open close. "Hm, you're right. Gloves are supposed to keeps you hands warm, but I guess in my case it only made them cold."

I laughed and held her hands in mine. "That better?"

She nodded her head. "Very."

I could remember doing this a lot in the winter while we were kids. Aqua, being forgetful a lot as a child, would always forget to bring her gloves to school. Then once we got out after the bell, she'd always go into the shoveled piles of snow. Then she'd be complaining afterwards about how cold her hands were, them being all red and wet once we got home. Kevin and Joe would go make hot chocolate for all of us, and I would hold her hands. Sure they were as cold as ice, but our body heat took over and they'd warm up soon enough. Then even after it was all better, we'd still be holding hands, only to have Shane, Jason, or Aiden ruin the moment by suddenly jumping in. I laughed at how many times that's happened over the winter seasons.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I was just reminiscing memories," I said, shaking my head with my smile. "Nothing much."

There was a calming silence. "Why'd you come out _here_ anyway?" I asked. "You could have gone to your room or somewhere."

She shrugged her shoulders, her hands slipping away from mine once they were warm enough. "I guess I liked it here. This is our special hang out the mean while anyway."

I chuckled. "That's true."

Her face suddenly changed, into one of discomfort. Though, she hid it very well. The only reason I could tell was from her eyes. "Another reason was that I also sensed a ghost up here."

I looked at her quickly. "Is it the same ghost from before?"

She nodded her head and looked down. Her fingers began to intertwine, feeling cold once again. She was tyring to keep them warm. "Yeah. Except I only found you. So I guess it wasn't really anything I should've worried about."

I nodded. I didn't want to worry her by saying I felt the same thing too, the feeling of hard eyes glaring into my back. But I couldn't see ghosts, so it was probabaly my mind anyway.

"Why don't we go back inside," Aqua said, rubbing her arms. "It's getting chilly out here."

By instinct, my eyes shot towards my jacket laying in my arms. I went behind her and placed it over her shoulders. It knew in most movies and stories, that meant that I liked her. Hopefully she wasn't thinking the same thing.

"Thanks," she whispered.

I nodded and went back to her left side. "No problem. I only did that so you could stay out here with me. I happen to like it out here, as cold as it seems to be."

Aqua made a face. "You don't seem so cold to me."

"Yeah, because I'm the guy. It's always the girl who gets cold so easily."

She hit my arm again.

"Ok, how many times are you gonna keep punching me?" I asked with a laugh.

She smirked. "As many times as you make comments like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez."

****

--AQUA'S POV--

We stareted laughing. It was just like Nate to sneak in comments like that whenever these moments would start to come in. I guess he did that so we _wouldn't _get into those moments, in for which I was glad. Moments would probably make us act all awkward, anyway.

But even though our laughs, I suddenly stopped, my face changing.

"Aqua?" Nate asked, breaking my trance.

I felt a chill go through my bones. "Wait... I'm beginning to sense that thing again."

He made a face. "Thing? You mean the ghost."

I nodded, looking in all directions. They landed on the door back into the ballroom. "Come on, it's coming from there."

I threw him back his jacket and he slipped it back on over his rolled up sleeves. I quickly slid on my long white gloves right before we made it to the door. I was lucky I didn't trip either. We were at the tip of the staircase, people all around at the bottom.

"Ugh, this isn't helping," I said, hearing all of the voices in the now seemingly small room.

"Let's not split up. He might sneak up on you," Nate advised.

I nodded and grabbed his hand. "Right, follow me."

We scurried down the stairs and into the crowd. The orchestra music was still playing, and people were celebrating, dancing the night away. I was busy worrying about wandering spirits. Nate and I ended up in the corner of the room, catching our breaths.

"Where exactly are we heading?" Nate asked.

"I don't know," I said, sounding just as tired. "But it's close."

"Hey guys," Shane said, walking over to us. I expected for him to run and tackle us, but he was just walking normally towards us, his hands in his pockets.

"Um, hi Shane?" Nate said, thinking the same thoughts as me.

I arched my eyebrow. "What happened with that girl? She turn you down?"

"Ah, nothing like that," he said with a wave of his hand. "Come on, I gotta show you two something."

Before we could say otherwise, Shane grabbed our wrists, pulling us. Was this some kinda emergency or something? We went out of the ballroom and down a hallway. Where was Shane taking us? Was this important? Was it some kinda surprise? A prank? Whatever it was, I wasn't getting any good vibes. And along the entire way, I could feel that ghost's presence.


	7. Clinging Sound

Shane finally stopped in front of a door, making Nate and I almost bump into his back. Shane's hand went to the knob and he pushed the door open. Within a second, I was able to see that the room was absolutely dark, a simple porthole or two being the only lights. And that didn't show much of the room.

"Shane, what are you-" I was shoved in, along with Nate. We fell inside, Shane just standing there. His face was unreadable. It was a straight face, so I knew Shane wasn't pulling any pranks or schemes. He can't hold in laughter for his life if he were pulling something. So, I went to look at his eyes, and that's what scared me. They were empty and lifeless, pitch black darkness.

"S-Shane?" I repeated. But the only answer I got was the door slamming shut. I heard the lock too. With the little light in the room, I heard Nate stand up and run to the door.

"Shoot, it's locked," Nate said, banging on it. "Shane! Open up! This isn't funny!"

I expected to hear fading footsteps, but all I heard was a thud to the ground. Did Shane just drop then and there? I couldn't tell, the door was shut so we couldn't see anything. "And this trip gets better and better."

Nate punched the door one last time. "I'm so gonna kill him for this later. Why'd he throw us in here?"

I shrugged and stood back up, picking up the front of my dress yet again. "I don't know, but it's not something keeping me in my comfort zone, even with you here with me."

Suddenly I felt that ghost's presence enter the room. I froze in place. My head turned in all directions, but I couldn't see anything in this pitch black darkness. "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Nate asked, his voice filled with worry.

I began taking steps, towards anywhere. I didn't know where I was going. "I-It's that ghost, Nate. H-He's in here. He's after me."

"Ah!" I heard Nate yelp.

I jumped. "What? Nate? What happened? You alright?" I asked quickly. It was this darkness making me go crazy. When he didn't respond, that got me even more scared. "Nate?.... Answer me?...."

I heard his footsteps, walking towards me. But I wasn't gonna be comforted until I heard his voice. "Nate?" I repeated. "Nate-"

"Shut up," he said in a stern voice, making me go into silence. His voice, it was his, but in a way... it wasn't. For a minute, I almost thought it was that ghost talking. Without knowing, I was starting to back up, trying to stay away from Nate. I didn't know why but didn't want to get anywhere near him.

"Nate!" I said louder once my back hit the wall. I couldn't go anywhere now without tripping over my dress and shoes.  
He was now in front of me, closer than needed. His hands here on my shoulders. A porthole was right by my head, so I could see Nate a little. The first thing I saw were his eyes. And like Shane's, they were empty, lifeless, pitch black darkness, rather than his usual deep brown eyes that always seems to hypnotize me.

_'Nate.'_

"Alright, listen. I know you like to mess with my mind but now's not the time," I said, trying to believe he was _just_ playing. It sounded like I was trying to convince myself this was the real Nate Gray, my best friend, but in reality, he probably wasn't after all.

His lips curled into a smile, a devious smile instead of his normal one. "Not the time, Aquata? Actually, I think it's the perfect time."

I narrowed my eyes. Aquata? He never calls me by my whole first name. "What are you talking about?"

As I saw him smirk, his grip on my shoulders tightened as he pushed me to the other wall forcibly, taking away the light by the porthole. Now I couldn't see his face.

"Nate answer me," I said with some fear. "Talk!"

I felt his breathing by my collarbone, sending chills down my spine. "From what I hear, actions speak louder than words."

My eyes widened as I heard a clinging sound on the floor. I knew that sound, his ring, his purity ring that was given to him and his brothers. Now I knew what was going on. I refused to believe all of this was real. I was trying to believe it was only a nightmare. But, it was far too real.

"You're shaking," he whispered as he began kissing my neck.

I pushed him away, trying not to punch him or kick him. "Nate back off."

He only flung himself onto me again, pulling me into a deep, forceful kiss. Now, you may think he stole my first kiss, right? In a way you're wrong, and in a way right. Long story short, we shared our first kiss before when we were 12. It was by accident we ended up under the mistle toe. Well, you wouldn't call it an accident if the mistle toe was hanging from a fishing pole, which was being held by Jason and Shane behind the couch. We had a short peck on the lips and spent the entire Christmas Eve Night in awkwardness, until they finally got us back on track. But right now, no one was here to help me.

I cowered in helpless fear as he shot his tongue inside my mouth. I never Frenched before, so I was startled. I wasn't enjoying it like I thought I would when I learned about kissing. It was rough, not romantic at all. It was almost disgusting considering the situation I was in.

Nate being the stronger on here, I sunk to the floor, him on top of me. Finnaly, he broke off, letting me breath. I was sweating.

"Like that don't you," Nate's voice rang through my ears.

I glared, unable to move my arms. "No, I don't."

He laughed. "You will soon enough... once we kick it up a notch."

My eyes widened as I felt him pull my gloves off as quick as wind. I wasn't crying, too paralyzed to feel anything. What happened to Nate? Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? He'd never do this. He'd never go against his promise to stay pure till marriage. He'd never want to hurt me, and here he was, hurting me in every way possible.

The zipper on the back of my dress was zipped down by now, and slipped right off me. I was in my bra and under wear. My shoes were somewhere in the room.

"Please stop," I said, gasping in sobs, but no tears would come out.

Nate only laughed, loosening his tie more so it would come off. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon enough."

He forced another kiss into me. I bit his tongue and he only pushed into me more. As he was, my bra was unhooked and I felt his hands unbuttoning his shirt. He broke off, and I was laying on the ground, my hand leaning on the wall. I was exhausted, lost of all energy. And yet, I still wasn't shedding tears. Even as he unbuckled his belt and zipped off his pants. It was getting harder for me to not cry. By now, we were both nude, but I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to see any of this. But unfortunately for me, I had already seen it. And it was big, weather that was good or bad. But, I knew it was going to hurt all the worse, psychically and mentally.

Nate started speaking again. "No need to cry. You'll love it."'

"I never will," I scowled.

He began kissing me again, and I finally let the tears spill out. I was going to get rapped. I lost it.

"NATE! AQUA!" yelled two voices comming into the room with a loud crash.

Nate was pushed off me and I started crying, not even attempting to cover myself.

"Aqua! Aqua!" Jason yelled, shaking me.

I only cried into his shirt, but not loudly. I didn't want anyone to see this. But he and Shane had already seen it. And Shane, I totally forgot about him.

**--LATER--**

I was laying in one of the guys' beds. I was still nude, so the tucked in blankets was the only thing covering me. Nate was sleeping in his bed too. How he got unconscious, probably form when Shane knocked him off me. Jason and SHane were both watching me, thinking I was crying in my sleep. Actually, I was awake, but my eyes stayed shut. Finally, I heard the door open.

"Aqua!" Shina yelled, running over to me with clothes in her hands.

"Thanks," Jason said, taking the clothes. "We'll give these to her once she wakes up."

"What happened to her?" Shina asked as she sat beside me, fixing my hair. Go figures she'd be fixing my hair now.

"Please don't tell anyone," Shane said. "Nate tried to rape her."

Shina starred in bewilderment. Then she starred at Nate in his bed, sound asleep. "Oh that boy's gonna get it now-"

"No!" Jason and Shaneyelled, grabbing her arms and making her sit back down.

"You can't tell anyone, especialy our parents, or else bad things will happen," Jason said. "We still don't know what exactly happened."

"Well what do you know?!" Shina retorted.

_I_ knew what happened. Shane weirdly locked us in a room, and Nate suddenly went all over me. It was as if they were both in on it, but right now, Shane sounded just as surprised as Jason and Shina were.

"I heard Aqua from one of the rooms," Jason started. "I followed it and found Joe unconscious on the ground."

I guessed I was right, Shane did go unconsious. But how? Was he knocked out? Did he faint?

"I still don't know how that happened," Shane said, scratching his head. "But then we heard Aqua crying and we burst into the room, ramming the door."

"And then we saw, well yeah," Jason said, not wanting to expalin the rest.

"Oh my god," Shina said, starting to panic. "I bet when she wakes up, she's gonna sue the boy for everything he owns!"

"You make it sound like it's a good thing," Shane said confused.

"Well it is!" Shina snapped.

"I don't want to sue him," I choked out somewhat irritated with Shina's exagerating. All three heads shot towards me.

"Aqua you're awake!" Shina shouted, hugging my head. The rest of me didn't want to be revealed at the time.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

I glared at him with my puffy red eyes. "You should know. You're the one that threw me and Nate in there in the first place."

Shane looked surprised. "What? Why would I do that?!"

"Well, what's the last thing you remember before being knocked out?" Jasonasked, somewhat angry that it was Shane locked us in.

Shane looked up, trying to remember. "I don't know, really. I was in the ball, having a good time. I thought Nate and Aqua were outside on the deck. Then I wake up to you shouting at me."

Shane seriously didn't remember? Well, that all happened while his eyes were different. His whole personality was different. Maybe that was what happened to Nate. Maybe that was what caused him to act the way he did. But right now, I was too scared of him to do anything about it.

Shina softened her eyes. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go to the bathroom and change." She pulled out the two outfits. One was a red spaghetti strap and a mini skirt. The other was a yellow tube top with jean mini shorts.

I blinked at her, along with Shane and Jason. "Why'd you get me two outfits?"

She laughed her laugh. "Duh, the other one's for me!"

Ah, clothes for her too. Figures. Shane and Jason turned away as Shina helped me to the bathroom. I wanted to forget this entire thing.


	8. Messed Up

**--NATE'S POV--  
**  
I was sitting up at our floor's deck. I looked down to the front of the ship. Aqua was there. I waiting for her to actually show up there. I saw her hand held out, as if she were holding someone's hand. The way her fingers were positioned, it really did look like she was holding someone's hand, that ghost probably.

"Hey," said Jason, walking up to me with Shane.

I hung my head forward. These two wouldn't get off my back. "If this is about the other night, forget about it." I honestly didn't remember trying to rape her, as they all say. But they haven't ratted me out to anyone, not even Mom and Dad, so I wasn't in trouble, yet. Aqua was the victim, and she could have ratted me out. But she hasn't. She's probably to afraid of me to do anything now.

"I see you're watching Aqua again," Shane said, coming up next to me.

I glared at him. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't locked us in that stupid room, I wouldn't have gone crazy and did whatever I did."

Jason shook his head, leaning on my right the way Joe was on my left. "I'm gonna ask this again... You sure you really never would hurt her?"

I starred at Aqua, her short black messy hair flowing with the wind. "I know I wouldn't. Not on purpose. I don't know what I did, but I guess I really messed up."

Shane laughed. "Got that right."

I shot him a glare before Jason spoke again. "And why's that."

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess because I'm supposed too."

Shane starred at me. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess... I guess it's because I like her." I didn't see it, but Jason and Shane were looking at me, expecting for me to say more. "I'd never want to hurt Aqua, ever. I'd never want to loose her. I... I love her."

Shane smiled. "You really care for her, don't you."

I nodded. "Yeah. And when I said I loved her... I meant it more than as a friend. I think I'm actually _in _love with Aquata Painter. And I've never stoop so low as to steal her virginity, no matter what came over me that night."

Jason smiled and looked back at Aqua, not before flipping something silver towards me. I thought it was a silver coin before I caught it in my hand. It was my purity ring.

"After hearing what you just said, I think you should have that back."

I looked at my hand as I slipped my purity ring back on before lifting my head, seeing Aqua again down at the deck. I've convinced my brothers. Even Shina yesterday. Now the only person I had left to get back was Aqua.

**--AQUA'S POV--**

I was in the library, reading a book. Even though I cleared my mind up at deck, it only got me thinking more about Nate. In fact, I guess we did have a lot of moments together, those moments taking place at our countless special hang outs. We apologized to each other about our first kiss on the roof at Christmas. Nate sung me to sleep in my balcony when my dad died. I cheered Nate up about his first break up when we were in our tree house. Nate gave me CPR at the beach once, though he denies it now-a-days.

That ghost had been following me all around now. Still called me Maria, but at least he wasn't all stalkerish and taunting like my first few days.

"You're awfully quiet," he said, his head popping out through my book.

I made no change in my facial expression. You'd scream if a transparent head came through a book you were lost in. "Sorry, I was thinking about Nate."

He made that face, like Nate used to do. "Again?"

I chuckled softly. "Sorry. He _was_ my best friend and... it's still hard for me to accept the fact that he was... you know..."

He sighed and stood up, walking right through the table. "Actually Maria, I have a confession."

I looked up at him from my book. I had an emotionless face right now, but it held some confusement. "What?"

He sighed. "Listen, I understand if you hate me for the rest of your life, but I can't hide this any longer."

"Hide what?" I asked, my book now faced flat down on the wooden table.

"Well, you know I'm a ghost right?"

"Either that or I'm hallucinating," I said bluntly. Nate would laugh if he were the one talking to me, but no one was laughing right now. "Why?"

His hand rubbed trough his ghostly hair. "Then I supposed you know the special abilities of being a ghost."

I rolled my eyes, remembering my own house. "Yeah. Walk through walls, can be heard only by those who see them, fly, touch objects but not humans and or animals, blahdi blahdi blah."

"Forgot one thing," he said.

I _looked_ up. "What?"

"Did you know that once ghosts get enough training done, they can take over people?"

I looked up at him, shock.

"It all began with me seeing you and Nate," he said in a calm way. "I saw how just by being in his presence you'd be so happy. I remember when me and you-uh, Maria, would be like that. Everytime I saw her, she'd smile automatically. So I thought, if I overshadowed Nate, you'd feel better being with me."

I shook my head. "I think you should know something about me. I don't like Nate because of his looks. I like him because of _him_. And in a way I could tell it wans't him just by looking into his eyes."

He nodded. "A special ability not many have, being able to tell a person through their eyes. Maria could do that with just about anybody. Even strangers." He walked. "You should go talk to Nate. After taking over Shane and then Nate, it seems I've caused a lot of confusion. Sorry Aqua."

I nodded. "You're forgiven. But let me ask you this... Why did you tell me that now?"

"Well, seeing your face look all depressed doesn't really suit you. You're normally happy. And... I think the best way to return that smile is to return you with Nate."

I smiled. "Thanks... I guess you're not a bad ghost after all. I'm sure Maria really loved you."

"She did. A lot alike the way you love Nate."

My eyes bulged. "What? I-I don't love Nate!"

He chuckled with that smirk. So much for good ghost.

I pouted. "Nate's only my best friend, not my best interest. That's why I was so creeped out when I thought he was gonna rape me."

He bent his head forward. "Well I suggest you try and figure out your feelings, becuse I think he loves you. Take it from a guy who likes to stalk his prey."

I laughed as he disappeared through the library walls. Maybe he was right. I should go talk to Nate. Especially with after knowing the truth. And I guess it was right to have forgiven that ghost. He's been more... nice lately? I didn't know the word. But I guess he must really care about my happiness if he admitted he possessed Shane and Nate... My head shot up.

"Oh my god."

Wait, if he possessed Nate, then that meant Nate never meant to hurt me. It wasn't really him! He never tried to rape me! And yet... Natewas still trying to apologize to me, even though he had absolutely no clue as to what he did. I laughed, finally noticing how much of a wreck Nate was. "Oh man, haha..."

I closed my book that was still faced down and stood up. I had to find Nate.

--

I looked around everywhere. I ran into Ms. Safri.

"Oh, Aquata," she said surprised. "Where are you going in a hurry to?"

"I need to find Nate," I answered.

She smiled. "Ah, no surprise you'd be looking for him."

I starred at her weird. "What are you saying?"

Ms. Safri shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. It's just that in school you and ate seem inseparable. And with me being the teacher and not in with gossip, I thought you two were dating."'

"Ugh! Why is everyone saying that?!" I yelled to apparently nobody. Gosh does _everyone_ think we make a couple?

Ms. Safri laughed. "Sorry, but I haven't seen Nate yet. Good luck finding him through."

I nodded and continued running off. Where would Nate be?  
--

It was now night. I was still looking for him, but he still wasn't found. Was he avoiding me, thinking I hated him and wanted to get away from him? Gah, at times like this I'm supposed to go to my best friend for advice, but in this case, my best friend _is_ the problem.

I arrived at the deck. I haven't checked here yet. Though, it was empty. I was so sure I'd find him here.

I was tired now, so I leaned against the wall and sunk to the ground, sitting and catching my breath. I saw that ghost appear in front of me, seeing my exhausted self.

"You seem tired," he said bluntly.

I gave him a glare. "Ya think? I can't find Nate anywhere!" I banged my head back on the wall. "And I thought I was supposed to be able to find him no matter where he was hiding."

He smiled. "Well then, where else would you find him?"

I thought. "So far the only hang outs I know he'd be in was here out at the deck. Where else?"

"Don't just trust your eyes, Aqua. Remember your ghost senses. I'm not saying Nate's a ghost, but use something other than your eyes to find him."

I made a face. Why must he talk like some fortune cookie from the medieval times? However, I closed my eyes and focused, like I would when I was looking for a specific ghost in my house. I started hearing music, guitar. My eyes shot open.

The ghost smiled. "You hear that don't you."

I nodded and stood back up. I began running towards the sound, the music room. Once I neared it, I stopped in front of it. I heard singing. It was Nate's voice.

_"She was all I ever wanted  
She was all I ever needed more  
She walked out my door  
Yeah she went away  
left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, Woo,  
You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might have hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
Won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you."_

I smiled as I watched him sing. He looked happy. Nate played music to cheer himself up. And trust me, he looked plenty cheered up. Especially with that song he just wrote.

"I think it's about you," the ghost's voice popped up, making me jump.

I glared. "No it's not. Nate doesn't write songs about me."

"Yeah you're right... He writes _love_ songs about you."

I glared at him and slapped my hand across his skin, only to have it go through.

__

"I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with him  
or being alone, on my own  
I know, he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did  
Oh what's the point?  
You're not listening  
Anyway..."

"Oh man..." I said, listening to that part of the song.

The ghost smirked. "He sings he loves you more than I do," he sang in a childish voice.

I whacked my hand again at his face back and forth. Gosh fighting a ghost is really pointless unless they posses someone to take the beating. But seriously, that song Nate just sang really_ does_ explain things about us. I left, and yet he still loves me. And it was hurting him inside that he thought I hated him. I gulped and opened the door once the song finished.

"A-Aqua?" he asked, putting the guitar down.

I smiled, pulling up a chair next to him. At least the lights were on "Nice song."

"Y-You heard that?" he stuttered.

I chuckled a bit. "Kinda. I was looking for you all day."

"Oh... sorry. I was in here all day working on that song."

"Really?" I asked surprised, acting as if that night before never even happened. "You still in love with a girl?"

"Um, kinda," he said.

"Who?" I asked, now interrogating him in my fun way.

"Um...an..ex...girlfriend?" he said, rather as a question than an answer.

I nodded, knowing he was lying. "I see... You seemed to have cheered yourself up."

I saw him smile. "Well, you know how I like music."

I laughed. "That's true."

There was an awkward silence between us. But then I saw the ghost pop out from inside the piano, making hand movements saying for me to hurry up and go on.

I sighed. "Nate? A-About the other night..."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Aqua! I don't know what came over me! Seriously!"

I laughed. He looked surprised to see me laughing. "Don't be. I found out why you did that."

Nate wore a puzzled face. "You do? Because I don't."

I nodded. " I talked with that ghost from before. He says he possessed Shane to lock us in a room together. Then he said that he possessed you so he could try and... have sex with me."

He starred at me. "... I was possessed?"

I nodded slowly.

"...... Boy do I feel weird."

I laughed, making him laugh too. The ghost grinned and have me a thumbs up, saying good job.

"Well don't worry, we were never able to have sex," I said, assuring him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I guess it was a good thing Jason gave me back my ring then."

I looked down at his left hand, seeing he still worse his ring. I smiled. "Good."

Nate gave me that look. "You know, it's sorta unfair you saw me naked. I can't even remember what you looked like."

My face grew red and I snacked Nate upside the head with a vein. "Perverted moron."

He laughed as he rubbed my head, smiling at me. I smiled a little too. I guess Nate was back to his old self, and me back to my old self.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble, making the chandelier at the top of the music room shake. In fact, the whole room shook. Instrument stands started falling as well as some of the chairs. Nate pushed me to the ground and laid protectively over me. We shut our eyes, waiting for the shaking to stop. Once it did, we reopened our eyes.

"You ok?" Nate asked.

I slightly nodded. "Y-Yeah, but what was that?"

"Aqua, I'll go check it out," the ghost said, flying out through the walls.

I got up. "Come on, let's check out what's going on."

Nate nodded and we started running. Something was definitely wrong here**.**

As we ran, we arrived at the deck. Once we got through the doors, our eyes widened. It was completely dark, and you could barely see a thing. It was almost scary here.

"Aqua?" Nate asked, shaking me.

"We're here..." I said, feeling my ghost vibes. "This is where the Titanic sank, in this area..."

Nate looked back forward. I could sense a lot of ghost presences here, in the water. They were watching our ship, watching to see if it would make it through ok, or sink. Nate walked forward, and I held out my hand out towards him. I shook my head and ran after him, arrived at the very front again. We tried to see into the darkness.

"See anything?" Nate asked.

I closed my eyes and focused. "I don't know. There's too many ghost presences to see."

His head snapped towards my direction. "Too many what?"

All of a sudden, the ship shook again. Nate and I held hands and stood our ground, keeping each other from falling. Nate quickly pulled me into an embrace, again protective of my safety. I heard some rubbles and scratching of metal. My eyes widened as I looked over Nate's shoulder. I screamed and Nate and I backed up, seeing a giant ice burg.

"We really are here," I breathed out, still backing up holding Nate's hand. "We're done."

Once we finally passed the ice burg, for which seemed like ages, it sounded like everything was back to normal.

"Are we ok?" Nate asked nervsouly, still looking at the ice burg in a distance.

I gulped and shook my head no. "No... We had the exact same collision as the Titanic, worse even... The ship's gonna sink..."


	9. Sinking

I didn't know why, but it was happening so fast. By now, the entire ship was being put into some kinda panic. Yeah the alarms weren't going off and no one was running, but everyone was being given life jackets _'just in case'_. Yeah right, we're all goners.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" I asked as Nate and I walked around the ship.

I don't know, but we have to find my brothers," Nate said once we entered a hallway. "You go to your room, check up on Shina. I'll go get Shane and Jason and we'll all meet up."

I nodded. "Alright, be careful."

We split up and ran. No one knew the seriousness of this situation. When I say something bad's gonna happen, it happens. Never been wrong yet.

I slammed my door open, seeing Shina with a life jacket on her bed. She picked her head up. "Aqua! Thank heaven's you're alright!" she yelled, tackling me in a hug.

I was surprised she wasn't as calm and collected as I thought she'd be. "Um, glad to see you safe too?"

She let go and started putting on her life jacket. "I heard that the ship hit an ice burg. Darn ocean routes."

I looked around the room, wanting to see if there was anything I wanted to save, in case something really did happen. I didn't find anything, considering I didn't bring anything so much of importance.

"Come on, we better go now," Shina said, tugging on my arm and dragging me out. By now, everyone was at panic. I looked over the railing. I could have sworn we were higher than this. But that's when I figured it out, our ship was sinking. Shina and I ran into my classmates. Everyone was by the life boats. All of the first class people were coming in first. All the girls were going first, and then the boys.

"Aquata, come on!" Ms. Safri shouted as everyone of the sophmores and seniors waited for me. Not a lot of the other parents approved of their children to come on the field trip so there weren't a lot opf us. Lucky them.

I looked back, not seeing any sign of Nate or the Grays. "No, you go ahead. I'll wait."

"No, you must come, now," Ms. Safri said sternly.

I shook my head and had the officer started lowering the boat.

"What'd you do that for?" Shina asked as some few pushed past us.

"I still need to make sure Nate and the others are ok," I answered. "Come on."

I started running, making Shina run after me.

"Where are we going?!" she shouted.

"I've gotta find them!" I shouted back, dodging people. By now, everyone was stricken into panic. People were pushing and shoving to try and get into life boats. We had enough boats, but we had such little time to make sure everyone would board safely. And who knows, maybe the Grays had gotten onto a life boat already, and I was running for nothing. Still.

"Nate!" I shouted. "Where are you?!" We ran inside and into the ballroom. The place was flooded with water up to your ankles, and was still rising. Shina and I halt to a stop at the top of the staircase. We looked all over the room from there, scared of the water.

"Do you see him?" Shina asked, frantically turning her head towards me.

"No." I looked just as terrified. "Damn, let's go."

We started running out of the room again and back out on deck, hoping that we would see the Grays.

"Come on! Get in!" shouted a police officer.

Shina and I looked as we watched Peter and Aiden get into a boat, trying to keep Diane in it. She was struggling. "No! Please! Let my three sons come with me! Please! I beg you!"

Peter held her shoulders. "Calm down Diane, they'll go into another life boat alright?"

I saw Aiden watch. He had a look of sadness as he starred at his older brothers, who just stood there, unable to get into a boat. Because right now, it was children and parents. I could only imagine what 7-year olf Aiden was going through.

"You'll be alright, Aiden," Jason said with a salute.

"Take care of Mom and Dad for us until we get back," Shane added.

Aiden nodded as he shivered a bit. "Nate? P-Please find Aqua." He sniffled. "I miss her."

Nate nodded with a solemn face. "I promise."

"Alright! back up!" The police officer ordered as they pushed Nate, Jason, and Shane back into the crowd who were trying desperately to get into a boat.

My eyes lit up. "Nate!"

At the sound of my voice, I saw his head turn everywhere, searching for my head. I ran through, Shina following shortly behind. I ran into him and threw my arms around his neck, us spinning around.

"Nate thank heaven's you're alright," I choked out, trying not to cry.

His arms were wrapped around my upper waist, hugging me as well. One of his hands were on my back, the other behind my head. "You too Aqua, I thought I'd lost you."

Jason, Shane, and Shina were watching this short scene.

Shane tapped our shoulders. "Sorry to interrupt but we're in the middle of a crisis if you didn't notice?"

Nate broke from my hug and took my shoulders from behind, pushing me. "Alright, you get into a boat, now."

My eyes widened as I tried to stop. "No! They won't let you come! I want to make sure we all get out alive! Stop!"

The police officer already spotted us and threw Shina and I into a boat.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Please! Have those three come with me! Please!"

He ignored me as they started to lower the suddenly filled boat.

"Aqua!" Nate shouted, trying to be held back by a gaurd thinking he was trying to get into the already lowering boat. "Promise me you'll live! Alright?!"

I gulped as the boast neared the water. I could barely see Nate anymore, but nevertheless, I nodded. He smiled before the officer forced him back.

"Everything'll be alright," Shina said in a comforting voice.

I nodded as I rubbed my arms. "My hands... they're cold..."

I wished for Nate to be here besides me, rubbing my hands to return their warm temperature. I wanted to be saved with him. And all because he was a 3rd class boy, he couldn't get onto a boat.

"We're almost down!" should once of the officers lowering the boat.

I looked up, trying to see if there was any other way I could get back on the ship. It was too high now. I looked and saw a porthole with some water flowing in like a mini waterfall. I gulped and when everyone least expected it, I jumped in through it. Everyone gasped as they saw what I did. But the boat still lowered.

"Aqua get back here!" Shina shouted, her voice becoming farther.

"Don't worry! I'll be ok!" I shouted back, if she could hear me. And gosh this water was freezing. It was already up to my waist. At the touch of the water, I felt like my legs had been cut off. I waded through the bedroom and into the flooded hallway. It wouldn't be long until this entire part of the ship was submerged in water. I rushed through, desperately trying to find the stairs. I had to find Nate and his brothers again. And yet, I still didn't have life jacket.

Once I reached the stairs, I climbed out, my wet jeans sticking to my legs as if I were treading through snow. But it didn't matter. I felt the ship tilt. It was going down. I held onto something, being careful not to slip and fall, then slide down into the ocean. Good thing I wasn't wearing slippers or high heels. At my count, I began running, climbing. People were starting to slide down the boat, as some others held on for their lives.

"Nate," I said in a hoarse whisper. "Nate."

"Aqua!"

I looked up and saw nate behind me with Jason and Shane. I smiled, making a pause. "Guys."

"Now come on, we gotta hurry!" Jason said, ushering us up again, faster. Once we got to a part where we wouldn't slip and fall, we began running. We were no longer able to get into boats, so we were all trying, everyone was trying, to get to the top of the ship, and stay on for as long as possible. Was this how it was like back then on the Titanic?

"Come on!" Nate shouted as Jason and Shane ran faster, ahead of us. Nate was staying behind, making sure I'd catch up. He was holding my hand, but I couldn't run as fast as I could before. Unlike the guys, I had _been_ in the water. I still couldn't use my legs to their full potential.

"Nate, go," I said in that hoarse whisper. "I'm not fast enough. Stay with your brothers."

"Aqua!" shouted a familiar voice.

My head jumped and I saw that ghost fly towards us. Nate knew what I was seeing by the look on my face.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked the ghost, almost forgetting about the situation.

"I've been on the Titanic before, and I stayed on till the last minute it sunk. I know how to get you to the top safely and quickly."

I smiled. "Alright."

"But," he said, "I won't be able to do much since I'm a ghost. You won't be able to keep track of me. I need a body."

My head jumped. "Y-You need a body?"

The ghost nodded. I looked back at Nate.

"What is it?" he asked.

"He says he knows how to get us to the tip of the ship all the way before it sinks down. But he needs a body."

Nate closed his eyes and nodded, opening them back up. "Then have him take me again."

My shocked look returned. "Are you sure, Nate?"

"As long as you're safe Aqua, I don't care," he said, gripping my hands tighter.

I was about to object but I saw the ghost walk into Nate's back, as if walking into your own reflection. Nate winced a bit as his eyes shut. When they opened, they were that black color again.

I blinked, letting all the screams and yells escape my ears. "... What just happened here?"

"Come on!" he shouted, starting to run again. He was suddenly faster. I guess that ghost really did take over Nate.  
We went to the side and began running up that way, which was faster. The ship was tilting more and more. We finally got to the top deck and saw Shane and Jason hanging onto the railing for their lives.

"Nate! Aqua!" they yelled, getting out attention.

"He's not Nate right now!" I shouted back as we ran.

Jason starred. "Please don't tell me-"

"Not now!" Nate shouted, helping me up. By now the ship was all the way up from, no longer straight. Nate pushed me onto the top of the railing, getting Shane and Jason as well. We all helped get Nate on too.

I hugged him. "Thanks so much."

He nodded, catching his breath. "No problem. Now once you get into the water, you must not die, alright?... Not like Maria."

I made a sympathetic look through the freezing cold. "Alright."

He nodded and closed his eyes. He winced as I saw the ghost fly out of him. I held onto Nate tighter as he caught his breath.

"Nate you alright?" I asked, rubbing his back.

He breathed in and out. "Next time I let a ghost take over me... remind me to say no."

I laughed as he hugged back.

"Guys hold on!" Shane shouted as we laid on the railing. Nate laid beside me, his arm over my back to make sure I don't fall off.

"You'll live, alright?" Nate whispered.

I gulped, knowing the end was near, no matter what anyone said. "You too, Nate."

We all sucked in our breath as we sunk into the water. Nate and I still held hands, never once letting go. We both swam to the top. He grabbed onto a piece of driftwood and pulled me on.

"Y-You alright, Aqua?" he asked, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"Y-Yes," I stammered out, also cold. "W-Where's Jason and S-Shane?"

We all looked around. It hurt to turn your head, since it already felt like ice.

"Shane!... Jason!..." Nate and I yelled, but got no answer. We looked into eachother's eyes, fearing the worst, until they came.

"Guys!" they yelled, both struggling to stay afloat. I spotted another piece of driftwood and pulled it. The guys got onto that one as the four of us stayed together.

I smiled. "Good, we're all together."

The guys couldn't help but smile. Now all we could do, was wait. But, it was getting harder and harder just to stay conscious. Many other people were waiting as well. Others were struggling between life and death. I could tell because of my ghost senses.

"G-G-Guys?" I stuttered out after a long long silence I wanted to make sure they were still alive.

"Y-Yeah Aqua?" Jason's voice cracked.

"We're still alive," Shane added.

I smiled and rested my head on my arms. Nate's cold hands were still holding both of mine. Obviously, no one was warming up, but it still comforted me that he held them.

"A-Aqua?" Nate chattered.

I lifted my eyelashes. At the ends there was some ice. I noticed some ice in Nate's curly hair too. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you promise me you'll live?" he asked again.

I made a fain smile and nodded. "I've made that promise a lot. I'll live, don't worry."

"No," he said, shaking his head. He held my hands tighter. "I'm not gonna make it, Aqua."

My eyes saddened. "W-What do you mean? W-We're all gonna get out alive. W-We're all gonna go back home."

"No," Nate repeated, looking me in my eyes again. "I can't hold it out much longer, Aqua. And I know you'll do anything to keep me here with you. That's why I want you to promise, even if I die here and now, you'll promise me you'll live."

I would be crying, but my eyes were too cold to shed tears. I gave no answer. I didn't want to promise if that meant I'd loose Nate,

"Aqua, promise me," he repeated more sternly.

"No," I whispered out. "Nate I can't live without you, you're my best friend-"

"Auqa, I won't be able to stand that it was because of me you stayed back. I want you to live, continue doing what you love."

I could see he was fighting life and death now. I could see it, his eyes getting more foggier. "Nate? No, n-no don't die Nate."

He closed his eyes, his head resting on his arms.

I shook his hands, as if trying to wake up. "N-Nate, no. No. No. Nate wake up. Please, don't leave me!... Nate!..."

Jason and Shane watched me break down om scilence. I sobbed tearless yet again.

"No..."

"Aqua," Shane said, his cold breath visible like all of the rest. "Nate's in a better place now."

"No!" I repeated in my normal voice. That was the loudest I could go. "I-I love him."

Shane and Jason looked at each other through the cold, surprised. Yes, I had finally realized it. I was in love with my best friend. He just saved me, and now I lost him. And I couldn't even tell him how I felt, because it's too late.

My eyes stayed shut as I clutched his cold pale hands harder. "And now I'll never see him again."

They stayed quiet. They didn't know what to day to me to make me feel better. They didn't know if I would even feel better at all. That's what I thought too, until I heard something.

"Hey! Over there!" shouted a young boy's voice.

Shane, Jason, and I creaked our heads in the direction of a light. Was I dieing? Was this what people meant by going towards the light, so that everything would be ok? Apparently, not in this case.

"Aqua!" shouted Rory's voice, waving his ghostly arm with that look of worry.

"R-Rory?" my teeth chattered. My breath was still as visible as smoke.

Once he was in sight, I saw him in a speedboat with Aiden in it. Sure didn't expect that.

"Aiden?" Jason asked.

Aiden grinned and waved, still wearing his life jacket. "You guys alright?!"

By now everyone who was in the water had noticed, but couldn't move a muscle from the freezing Atlantic waters. That's when I noticed behind Aiden's and Rory's boat was more boats, all being driven by police officers. Aiden, or Rory actually, was leading them towards us.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

I starred at their boat, not answering. How did those two get here? Where was Peter and Diane? And how the heck did Rory learn how to drive a speed boat and conquer his fear of water?


	10. We're Back

I was sitting on a bed, a warm dry blanket around me. I was on another ship that got the S.S Adrina's distress signal. Fortunately, everyone in the water was able to be rescued and placed into the speed boats, all heading to this big ship. And with all the modern doctors and such, no one was dead yet. But Nate. I was still hoping he was alive and just unconscious like most of the people, but I had been so sure he left when we were in the water.

It was night, and I sneaked out of my room. Barefoot, I walked out onto deck. It was different from the S.S Adrina, but at least I was outside. There I saw Aiden, Shane, Jason, and even Rory, watching from a distance.

"Aqua," Jason said, seeing me.

I kept my blank emotionless face. "What are you guys doing out here? You should be resting."

"We could say the same for you," Shane said, giving me a stern look. "Especially with those pj's."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing shorts and a tank top, long to be cover by a long open tank robe. I didn't care right now about the cold. "I'll ask again. What are you guys doing up?"

Jason smiled as I took a seat beside them. "Well, we wanted to see why this place seems so special to you and Nate."

"And it's no wonder you always came here," Shane said. "... It's actually kinda nice, as plain as it looks."

I nodded and rubbed the sleeves of my arms. "Yeah." I looked back at Aiden. "And how'd you find us? Let alone bring along a troop of scout outs?"

He made a small smile. "While me, Mom, and Dad were on the boat, we were watching the ship go down from far away. Dad was busy trying to calm down Mom. She was really worried about you guys."

Me, Shane, and Jason listened intently.

"I was watching too. But then I heard something in the winds, like some kinda whistle or voice. The next thing I knew, I saw a small speed boat float right to me. I was in the back. No one seemed to notice the empty speed boat, not even the officer."

"So you just got in there?" Shane asked starring at his crazy ittle brother.

"Well, I saw a note inside," Aiden resumed. "It had weird crooked handwriting, but it said: _'Come in, Frankie. I know where Aqua, Nate, Shane, and Jason are'_."

Jason's and Shane's heads jumped while I looked at Rory, sitting on the railing. He had a small smile.

"I got into the boat without anyone noticing. And then the boat started to drive its self. I think it was Rory."

I nodded. "Go on."

"First the speed boat went off to this bigger ship. Some people saw me and stated asking questions. I saw new words scribble onto the piece of paper with a floating pencil. I read it out loud to the officers and I told them I needed a rescue party for the S.S Adrina."

"And they just followed you?" Jason asked.

"Yup," Aiden nodded. "Rory was the one driving, though. I was the voice calling out to anyone."

I nodded understandingly. "And that way everyone was rescued." I looked back down at my fingers. "Except for Nate."

Everyone gave me a sympathized look.

"Did you hear anything about him?" Shane asked with hope.

I closed my eyes. "I overheard the doctors. They said it was a miracle that all the people rescued were alright. They just needed to rest to recover. Then I heard Nate's doctor." I opened back my eyes. "They said he was still asleep. He hasn't woken up. They said he had the worse case of hypothermia than any of us."

Jason sat up. "Why don't we go check out his room? It's getting cold out here."

Aiden got on Shane's back as Jason helped me walk. I was a little wobbly. Rory stayed out on the deck so we would have our privacy.

I led them to Nate's room. We sneaked in quietly and turned on the small lights. Nate's skin was pale, and he was covered by the bed sheets. We all pulled up a seat next to him. I held his ice cold hand. It was my turn to try and warm his hand, but I wasn't able to do a thing. "Oh my god."

"Is Nate gonna be ok?" Aiden asked, just as fragile as I was.

Shane hugged his little brother. "I don't know." It hurt him to say those three words. We couldn't even tell if he was breathing. There were no machines. This was a ship, not a hospital. It wasn't even an hour since the sinking incident.

Jason made a small smile. "Aqua."

I lifted my head, still holding hands with Nate. "Yeah?"

"You can speak with ghosts... can't you?"

There was a short silence. "Yeah."

"Then... can't you tell whether if Nate is really..."

I starred back at Nate's lifeless looking face. With all that's happened, I actually forgot I was the only one able to see ghosts, even as Rory rescued us. I never bothered to check if Nate's ghost had left him. That only made my hand grip his tighter.

"Aqua?" Aiden asked in his whispering voice. "Can you?"

I inhaled and exhaled. "I can but..."

"But what?" Jason asked.

Shane answered for me since I didn't respond. "She doesn't think she can handle the truth."

I nodded, signaling he was right. If he was still alive, then that was a miracle. Though, it's be even more of a miracle if he made it all the way back to land in a hospital. But, what if he really was gone? Would I be able to handle knowing Nate was actually dead? My thumb rubbed over his hand in circular motions.

"We'll be outside," Shane said, seeing me all quiet. He picked up Aidenand Jason opened the door, all of them exiting.

The room was silent now, except for my heavy breathing. I was kinda cold. And Nate's ice hand didn't help, but I didn't dare to let go.

"... Love can touch us one time...And last for a lifetime...And never let go, till we're one...Love was when I loved you...One true time, I hold to...In my life we'll always go on... Near... far... wherever you are...I believe that, the heart, does go on...Once... more... you open the door. And you're here, in my heart and, my heart will go on... and... on..."

I was finally feeling tears well up in my eyes. I shut them as two drips of salt water fell from my cheeks and onto the floor. I was crying. "Nate..."

As I silently sobbed, I held Nate's hand in my winced a bit. His hand was starting to warm up as it left mine to shy away one of my tears. I held his hand to my face, enjoying it's now warm feeling. I opened my eyes. "Nate?"

He smiled faintly. "You kept your promise I see."

I smiled and threw my arms around him. I wasn't sobbing anymore, but tears still fell as he started warming up.

"Well, aren't you the emotional one," he joked with a faint hoarse voice like mine was back in the water.

My two hands got lost in his curly hair as I just enjoyed my positing, not wanting to leave. "I never thought I'd hear your voice again."

He hugged me back. "Well I never thought I'd live to hear you sing again."

Jason, Shane, and Aiden watched from the window in the door. You had no idea how happy I was right now.

--

I sneaked out of my bedroom, in normal clothes. Nate as well. Seems we both fell asleep in that room while we were in that hug. Yup, we fell asleep in that position. Not like we minded. We were best friends.

"You sure about this?" Nate asked with a laugh as we boarded one of the speed boats.

I got in with my bag. "Definitely. I'm well enough if you are."

"Well what best friend would I be if I let you sneak off a boat and into the ice Atlantic waters?"

I laughed and we started lowering the speedboat. Once we got onto the rocking gentle waters, Nate began driving. It was early morning, so no one could have seen us. The weak sun shone through the cloudy sky. There was a small chill in the sea, but it was nothing we couldn't handle.

We made it back to the wreckage, seeing all the broken pieces of wood and metal. there I saw that ghost from before. He was sitting on a floating crate, looking as bored as ever. Once he saw me, he smiled. "I figured you'd be back."

I smiled. "Well, I know Rory isn't that smart of a 7-year old to have come up with such a plan to rescue us." I knew it was this ghost teen who had flown back to my home in the city, alerting Rory of my danger, who went to get Aiden.

"Is it him again?" Nate asked, seeing me talk to me and myself.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked. "You and Nate should be in bed, resting."

I shrugged. "This is how I'm not like Maria. I don't listen to my elders."

Nate laughed. "That's true."

I whacked his arm.

"Ow, whatever happened to the sympathetic Aqua?" Nate asked acting surprised.

I rolled my eyes and shut them, concentrating. Suddenly, I saw another ghostly figure walk up form the watery waves.

The ghost watched the figure walk out. Clouds separated at the sky and shined down a light. I was quite surprised.

"Oh my gosh..." I said in amazement.

"Yeah" Nate agreed. "I can even see them."

Wow, even _Nate_ could see them? By the time she had come out of the water, I was surprised at how much she looked like me. Well, she looked a year older, but still, exactly like me.

"Maria?" he asked in disbelief.

I smiled at the scene. I had used my ghost senses to track down Maria and bring her to see her beloved and reunite.

"Nathaniel," Maria said as the two ghosts kissed.

My head jumped. "Wait, so your real name was actually Nathaniel?"

_'Nathaniel'_ broke away from Maria and looked at me with a wink. "Well duh. I have a name you know."

I rolled my eyes. How ironic is it that nate shares the same name as the ghost that had been stalking us all this time?

Maria chuckled. "Thank you, Aquata, for reuniting me with him. I've been waiting for so long for this kind of miracle."

I smiled and nodded my head. "It was the least I could do. He rescued me and Nate here."

The two shared a kiss as we saw them disappear into the sunlight. The sunlight disappeared too and the cloud-free part of the sky closed up again, as if nothing had ever happened.

"....Well," Nate said, looking at his watch. "We better get back to the ship. Everyone's gonna start wondering where we are. As far as the doctors know, I'm still unconscious."

I laughed as Nate jumped into the front seat. "Then step on it!"

He did and we turned around, heading back to the ship. Well, in the end, we're all alive, the ghosts got their happy ending, and I found out my feelings to Nate. Only thing left to do.... is tell him.


	11. We're Even :FINAL:

"Shane Gray!"

The whole room erupted into applaud. Aiden and I stood up and began yelling and clapping as if at a baseball game. Jason and Nate laughed as they pulled us back down. We were at Shane's graduation. After a while on the ocean, we were returned back home and to school. No one in our class died, so we're all in one piece. Rory's back to being his old normal, ghost self. Except he's no longer scared of water. About time too. I mean, you can't drown twice.

"Class of 2009!"

The room cheered again as the seniors threw their graduation hats into the air.

"Congratulations Shane!" I shouted, tackling him into a hug.

"We're so proud of you," Diane said hugging son.

Shane grinned. "Well soon enough, it's gonna be Nate and Aqua in this cap and gown."

nate and I smiled.  
--

We were at my place, having Shane's graduation party. Jason, Shane, Nate, and Aiden didn't mind having the ghosts around, as long as their parents didn't suspect anything, haha.

"So," I said as a bunch of seniors danced all over my living room. "Well I'm bored now."

Nate laughed as he set down his cup on the table. "Yeah. I agree."

I looked at him. "Come on. Follow me."

I took his hand and led him up the stairs. We went into my room and up another small flight of circular stairs. I pushed a door open and we ended up at the roof. And with this being a former fire department, it was pretty high.

I crossed my arms behind my head. "Ah, it's definitely good to be back home."

Nate laughed. "You said it."

I closed the door and we walked up to the ledge, overlooking the city and the sunset.

"I'm gonna missing flying," I said.

Nate smiled. "Yeah... but at least we're all alive. And I'm sure Maria and Nathaniel are doing good in heaven."

I laughed. "That's true. They can finally rest in peace."

"I still find it hard that such a nice ghost like that would try and rape you."

I shook my head. "Oh grow up and let it go would you."

"I don't think I will," Nate said with that smug look.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Point is he _didn't_ rape me. The only thing he did was kiss me all over."

Nate starred at me. "He made my lips do what?"

I completely forgot that he did that as Nate. I made my nervous smile. "Hey, at least it wasn't your intention."

Nate gave an aggravated sigh as he leaned his head back. "I can't believe, he forced me to make out with you."

"Oh come on, I've been through worse," I said with a wave of my hand.

He looked back at me with that _'oh really?'_ look. "Seriously?"

I thought about it. "... Actually I've never had a tongue shoved down my throat so I guess that was the worst."

Nate gave me that glare. "I thought you're supposed to be helping me feel better."

I laughed and layed my head on his chest in a relaxing position. "Yeah, I could be helping you feel better. I just decide not to."

"I hate you."

I laughed again. "Right back at ya, Gray. Can't believe you're that scared to kiss a girl."

He gave me a look. "Me? Afraid to kiss a girl? You're the one scared of kissing guys."

"Well at least I don't do it for a living."

Nate smirked. "You know, I could forcefully kiss you right now with the position we're in. We're in a boat, all alone, no one would hear us."

I scoffed, looking back at him. "I'd like to see you try."

"Well I'd like to see you kissing as if it were a normal thing."

"Baby."

"Chicken."

"It's way easier for me to just kiss a guy than for you to just kiss a girl."

"Wanna bet?"

Before this pointless argument could go any further I grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into an unexpected kiss. Our lips smashed together. Nate seemed a bit surprised. I was kinda surprised myself. But within a matter of seconds, we pulled our closed lips apart. We stared into eachother's eyes, both thinking about what just happened.

"Um..." I stammered.

Nate was blushing like I was. "Uh, I-I guess that ends our argument."

"Right," I said as I rubbed my neck embarrassingly.

"Well, we're even," Nate said in a positive voice, trying to ease out the awkwardness little by little for me. Probably for himself too. "I mean, I forced a kiss on you, and now you kissed me. So we're even."

"You know," I said. "It wasn't really that much of a crime to forcefully kiss me back then on the ship."

"But, you know me. I tend to feel guilty about things," Nate said with a faint laugh.

I smiled. "Well don't... I mean... That kiss we just had now... was it bad?"

His head jerked up. Nick sure wasn't expecting me to ask that. "Um... I guess compared to other experiences, this was was definitely... different. Good different."

I smiled. "Well you're not so bad yourself," I said back, joining in throwing away our awkwardness. "Actually, when you force kissed be on the ship, we kinda Frenched. It felt kinda weird really. Are you supposed to feel that?"

Nate shurgged. "I don't know... Maybe we should check."

Before we knew it, we both pulled to eachother's lips in a gentle kiss. I haven't had a gentile kiss like this since my first kiss with Nate under the mistle toe. It was like two magnets pulling together perfectly. I felt him lick my lips for entrance. I took a hint and I let him enter. His hand was on the side of my face while mines were on his shoulders. Our kiss was slow but passionate. This was exactly the kind of romance I was expecting with these kinds of kisses. Again, we broke apart, smiling.

I laughed and looked down shyly. "How about I sum this all up. Either we really like each other, or we're just desperate teens looking for some tongue wrestling."

Nate laughed too. "I think I'll go with both for me."

I punched his arm again. "Gosh is kissing all you ever care about in a relationship?"

"With most girls yes," Nate admitted truthfully as if it were nothing. "But if I can get into a relationship with you, then I might get a different experience."

I smiled. "And if I get into a relationship with you, I can actually understand what it feels like to have a boyfriend."

"Alright then Aqua, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you're willing to be my boyfriend."

"Deal."

We did our old handshake.

I sighed and looked at myself. "Well, I guess I wore this dress for nothing."

Nate smiled. "Well, would you like to dance? We never did get to back at the ball."

I smiled. "Well, you may not be in a tux and I may not be in a gown, but I think it's possible."

We walked downstairs, hand in hand. As we reached the top of the staircase, we saw Shane and Jason request something on the records. It was one of their CD's. They recorded their own music durring their spare time. It started playing Hello Beautiful. Seems they both picked it out for me and Nate, but, we didn't care. We walked down and began slow dancing, along with everyone else who were couples. I saw Rory and some of the other ghosts at the top of the stair case, whistling and giving me thumbs up. I winked at them as my head rested on Nate's shoulder. I guess in a way, I lived my version of the Titanic movie. Maybe I've had enough adventure to last a life time. Because of have the rest of my life to spend with Nate now.


End file.
